


你即我形

by Shaxi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottom Will, Fix-It, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Top Hannibal, Top Will, pinning, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaxi/pseuds/Shaxi
Summary: 注意这是续翻！！！原译文在这里：https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223468/chapters/22686251原译文都有警告，所以我就不一一重复了第一次翻译，而且有原译者珠玉在前......总之就是紧张，非常紧张。无beta，全靠我寄几，so好的一切都是原作者的，一切的错误都是我的。MissD太太永远的神！注意：原译者应该是把粉丝作品也算进去了但我不好算章节，英文原作的进度是25章，So我也会从26章开始翻起anyway，enjoy it！
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. 第26章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Shape of Me Will Always be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



> 还是有授权，不过AO3这里要比随缘晚个三四天，等不及的小伙伴可以先去随缘居。地址：http://www.mtslash.me/thread-329262-1-1.html

**Chapter 26**

  
  
下午一瘸一拐地(limps on)过去，我感到越来越烦躁不安，希望这一天结束，我们明天可以重新开始。你答应过我明天一早就离开，然后找个旅馆，现在很明显，你认为这件事已经解决了。  
  
“为什么要等?”我烦躁地说：“为什么不现在就走呢?”  
  
“因为目前还没有真正的理由来假定这次检查不是表面上看起来的那样:那就代表在这种情况下，没有必要离开。另一方面，如果它用于更不好的目的，那么很有可能，大楼被监视是为了等你或我搬出去。在这种情况下，明天早些时候离开更为明智，因为你的邻居们都要去做他们乏味的小工作了，这样更容易融入大家的行列。”你说着，一眼都没有从你的书上移开。  
  
即使我知道你是对的，我还是觉得你的沉着非常令人恼火，所以最后冲出客厅(甚至可能是 _猛扑过去_ )，把自己扑倒在床上，这样我就可以独自生闷气了。我打开收音机，他们正在播放涅磐乐队的音乐——我甚至都不怎么喜欢涅磐乐队，但它让我想起了在大学的日子(那时候的生活简单......得多)，所以我把收音机打开，让尖叫的即兴演奏在我脑海中回荡。你的头几乎立即出现在门口(你仍然设法看起来高贵，而你就是这么做的，尽管事实上这样的事情理论上是不可能的)。“威尔，”你礼貌地说，”那声音是...不敬神的。”  
  
我对你怒目而视，但还是把声音关小点。一旦你离开，我再打开它。天啊，这简直是胡扯。我无法忍受的是等待。还有不知道--我无法正确理解发生了什么，那使我快疯了。我试着打电话给租赁公司，但他们什么都不告诉我:“我们对所有关于现有租户的报告或投诉绝对保密。”接电话的行政法西斯主义者高呼。我敢说他在看一张纸上的废话，最后我失去了耐心，挂了电话。我唯一能想到的其他事情就是和mark谈谈，那个看门人，所以我洗了个澡，换了件干净衣服，然后出去找他。他像往常一样躲在他那肮脏的小办公室里，我问他是否知道租赁公司有新的检查员，但他说不知道。“别看我，兄弟，”他说“我只是在这里工作。”  
  
我拿起他桌上的尺子，坐立不安。“是的，但是这家伙有点不对劲。他真的很...古怪。”  
  
“你以为普通人会愿意，继续在这种烂公司工作吗。我的意思是看看我!”他哈哈大笑，虽然我不明白到底是什么这么好笑。我对他微微一笑，特别精心地扭了一下尺子，尺子立刻就折断了。我低头看着它的遗体，感到十分沮丧。“哦，该死，”我说，“我真的很抱歉。”  
  
“天啊，伙计，小心点。”他夺回尺子(现在是两半，所以严格来说是尺子“们”)，恶狠狠地看了我一眼。”你为什么这么在乎？你说你不会转租，有什么大不了的？让他检查一下你的地方，工作完成了。”这时他的手机响了，他朝我挥挥手让我安静下来。我盯着他工作服上的标志，试着在心理上把它和我之前在检查员身上看到的进行比较。看起来一模一样，就我所知，如果是伪造的，那就是熟练的手法。谁会有职业伪造的资源？肯定不是马修·布朗。哦，上帝，我在说什么?——职业伪造”？倒不如去偷一个更方便。（已修正！感谢未作良太太的帮忙！）从电话听筒里，我能听到一个女人在责骂的声音，马克不停地翻白眼，对我做鬼脸。我只是回望，麻木，毫无表情。  
  
“女人!”他说他挂电话的时候。“不能和他们一起生活...也不能杀了她们。”当我没有回应的时候，他停顿了。“嘿，伙计，那只是个玩笑。”  
  
“你应该做我的工作，”我尖锐地回答，“你就会明白为什么我不觉得好笑。”  
  
“哦，天哪，冷静点，”他生气地说。“别把你那疯狂的压力发泄在我身上。如果只是你叔叔过来，那你就不用担心了。”他冷冷地笑了一声。“我是说，像你这样的人？没人会相信你会和另一个男人同居!”他又笑了，我很想让他滚蛋，但最后还是转身离开，一言不发。  
  
  


*****

  
  
虽然现在才九点，但我已经觉得这一天该死地永远不会结束了。你仍然坐在沙发上，全神贯注地看你那本(看起来无聊透顶)的书，我同样为你能如此漠不关心而感到嫉妒和愤恨。我坐了一会儿，看着你，不由自主地着迷。你的阅读速度是惊人的:就好像你可以一目十行。  
  
“你为什么这么 _气定神闲_ *?”我责备地问。  
  
“你为什么这么精力充沛?”你回答的时候不抬头看我一眼。“你总是到处跑，难怪你这么瘦。偶尔静静地坐一会儿……沉思一下，对你会有很大的好处。”  
  
我想不出一个合适的答案来回答这个问题，除了一些非常幼稚的东西(就像“沉思是狗屎”一样)，所以最后我什么也不回答，只是再次开始踱步。有一次，我被公文包绊倒了，把它扔到空中，然后把它踢到房间的另一头，我感到一种莫名的满足。它几乎完美地落在桌子旁边。“触地得分。”我说：“他妈的太棒了。”  
  
你终于把书放下来，在上面给我一个尖锐的眼神。“你需要试着放松。”  
  
“我很放松。”  
  
你甚至都懒得回应这种明显的废话，只是抬起一下眉毛。  
  
“我是理智地，相当地，至少有点放松。”  
  
“没有。你是理智地，相当地，至少有点歇斯底里。”  
  
“我没有 _歇斯底里_ ，”我气愤地说。我给你一个可以击穿花岗岩*的眼神，(不用说，这个眼神从你身上反弹回来，没有明显的效果)。相反，你只是一直盯着我，脸上带着隐约的微笑。“目前没有什么可做的了，”你说。“我们已经制定了行动方针，明天一早就可以开始行动。与此同时，你持续的痛苦也毫无意义。”“我不明白为什么你不觉得 _困扰_ 。”  
  
“因为它不会实现任何东西。”  
  
再一次，我知道你是对的，但我不能让自己承认，所以重新开始，我越来越疯狂的步调。这一定让你很生气(说实话，我确实开始生自己的气了)。  
  
“威尔，”你终于说：“过来。”  
  
我有点犹豫。骄傲使我想要拖延:表明态度，坚持我的立场;不再循规蹈矩地服从你叫我做的任何事。但是你只是坐在那里，看着，等待着，尽管我有着内在的抵抗力，我还是忍不住顺从地走过去，把自己停在沙发前面。技术上来说，我处于主导地位，站起来俯视你，但是我也可能跪下来，因为这样做有很大的不同。一开始你什么也不说，只是看着我，像往常一样阴暗而明亮，我发现自己笨拙地从一只脚挪到另一只脚;渴望说些什么，试着控制，但同时发现除了站在那里——温驯而柔顺——完全不可能做任何事，并等待进一步的指示。你短暂地把你的手放在我的腿上，让我就这么站在那，然后向后靠，把你的胳膊伸到你的头后面。  
  
“就像我说的，威尔，”你最后说：“你真的需要把你的注意力，从马修·布朗 _等等_ 身上移开。”  
  
我张开嘴意图反对，然后又闭上。  
  
“我们达成了共识，是吗（yes）？”  
  
“y-e-s.”我很不情愿地说。  
  
你再次微笑，既有点吓人，同时又有点不可思议的诱惑力。我无法把视线从你身上移开。“很好，”你流畅地说。“现在——脱掉你的衬衫。”  
  
“什么?”  
  
你不会重复自己的话，只是继续看着——微笑着和看着——我发现自己不自觉地伸手去拿最上面的纽扣，摸索着去服从你让我做的事。“等等。”你说：“不是那样的。慢慢来。从袖口开始。把它们折过来，我要看看你的手腕。”  
  
“我的手腕?”  
  
“是的。你的手很漂亮，很修长，形状也很好。看到了吗?”你伸出一根手指，沿着我的前臂，我的手腕，我的指关节，上下滑动。”看看你的骨头有多长多脆弱。如此脆弱，如此柔软，却有着强大的力量。这双小小的手，却那么凶残，不是吗?”  
  
我没有马上回答，你抬头看了一眼。“是的，”我微弱地说。  
  
“ _是的_ 。”你又靠在沙发上，看着我。“请继续，”你加上一句。“只有最上面的几个扣子。把领子放下来，让我看看你的喉咙。再低一点。完美，很好，威尔。继续看着我。现在解开剩下的，一次一个。小心点，别把纽扣扯掉了。你很紧张，是吗？看看，你的手在颤抖，你那凶猛而脆弱的双手。”  
  
我用力——咽了一口气，终于把所有的东西都解开了，犹豫了几秒钟，才不安地看了你一眼。你微微前倾，用你专注的眼神盯着我。“脱下来。”你说。  
我举起双手服从，失去了勇气，再次动摇，最后让它从我的肩膀滑落，掉到地板上。你发出一种模糊的遗憾的声音，立刻把它捡起来，然后把衣服折得整齐而精确。  
  
“别这么粗心，”你说，“我很喜欢这件衬衫。蓝色的阴影非常讨人喜欢:它极好地补充了你的眼睛和肤色。它应该得到更周到的对待。”你轻轻地把它放在沙发旁边，然后回过头来看着我，又加了一句，好像是那是后来才想到的:“现在请把其他的东西都脱掉。”  
  
哦，上帝。我有点动摇了——我感到如此强烈的自我意识，我几乎不能让自己这么做。我的手现在真的在颤抖，需要好几次挣扎才能解开我的腰带，就好像我的手指都要抓狂了，不能服从直接的命令。我怀疑你在享受我的不适。不管要花多长时间，你只要安静地微笑着等待，你想等多久就等多久。你已经在等了，不是吗？你已经等了好几年了。我不得不笨拙地翻动我的牛仔裤，以避免抓住我难以置信的明显的勃起，已经是通红，悸动，在龟头露出前液。我觉得我要疯了:令人兴奋的组合，感觉完全的脆弱，恐慌和 _难以置信的_ 兴奋。你向后仰着，毫不掩饰地满意地看着我。  
  
“我相信这会让你 _更_ 兴奋。”你说：“你喜欢它，不是吗？展示你自己，向我展示你有多漂亮。这让你感到羞愧，然后内疚，然后有点紧张。接着，到最后...你害怕了。不是吗威尔？因为你最好的判断力，还有你所有美好的道德观都在对你尖叫，说你不应该像现在这样享受生活。”  
  
“哦，上帝， _不要_ ，”我可怜地说，“现在不要这样。”该死的没完没了的比喻。 _好吧_ ，我承认， _我很挑衅。我很享受杀了他。我很高兴你也喜欢的事实。我吓坏了，因为我把我们俩都扔下了悬崖。你想让我说什么？_ 然而，我一叫你停下来，我就立刻后悔了，因为如果有什么事情可能会鼓励你，那就是顺其自然。但令我惊讶的是，你真的停下来了(我想，和往常一样，你完美地知道要把我逼到多远)。你还在笑，但你却把双手放在我的腰上，把我拉向你，用你的拇指轻柔地按摩我臀部的突出部位。这种感觉让我颤抖。  
  
“过来，”你轻声说。你拉我前进的时候，我有点跌跌撞撞，允许你操纵我的身体，所以我最后坐在你的膝盖上，面对着你，我的膝盖放在你大腿的两侧。你把我的头发从我的眼睛里拨开，然后把我的头紧紧地固定住——一只手分别放在两边——这样我的眼睛就和你的一样高了。  
  
“我最亲爱的格雷厄姆探员，”你说：“总有一天，而且那一天会很快到来，你知道你 _必须承认_ 这一点。”  
  
我盯着你，傻傻地眨着眼睛。你几乎不眨眼，这是众多潜意识信号之一，让你如此吓人。“我知道，”最后我压低声音说，即使是那两个微弱的词，似乎也具有重大意义，因为这是我第一次真正意识到有些事情必须要承认。  
  
你身体前倾，轻轻地吻我的额头。“很好，威尔。”你说。  
  
现在这一切都变得 _太_ 紧张了，我越来越迫切地想要用非语言方式来换个话题，于是一时兴起，我笨拙地解开你的衬衫，有点害羞地用手抚摸你躯干上轮廓分明的线条。这实际上是相当令人生畏的:一个极度发自内心的提醒，你是多么强大(事实上，如果你有这个心，你可以毫不费力地把我劈成两半)。你看着我这么做，似乎被逗乐了，但仍然亲切*，看着我到底敢走多远。我不能让自己试着完全脱掉你的衣服——这感觉像是权力转移，虽然你几乎肯定会允许(我想...我想你会)，但我不确定我是否想尝试。此外，我开始看起来好像前所未有的顺从——当然你肯定也已经注意到了——因为这种差距实际上让我更加兴奋(哦，上帝)。你再次向前倾斜，用牙齿轻轻地拉我的耳垂，我喘着气，让我的头向后仰。你对此轻笑了，伸出手指，把我的头发缠在一起，一直拉直到快要疼了。  
  
“我觉得你做那个的方式很迷人，”你说。“你太敏感了。看到你会有多狂热的反应，对哪怕最轻微的接触？两者的对比非常吸引人:天真质朴的完美布置，调和以 _彻底的_ 溶解和羞耻。你是怎么做到的?”  
  
停顿了一下，我尴尬地意识到，你真的希望回答这个(坦白说，不可能的)问题。“我...我不知道。”我回答。  
  
“我想这应该是你许多二分法中的一种，”你说，被逗乐了。你把手伸到我的肋骨，抓住我的腰，我感觉自己开始颤抖。“那么...既然你在这，我 _该_ 拿你怎么办?”  
  
我犹豫了。我的嘴都变干了。“我不知道。”我再次说。  
  
“我可怜的威尔。在这个特殊的时刻，你似乎知道的不多，是吗？那是十分异常的。虽然我必须承认，我觉得你这样很有吸引力。更不用说它带来的区别了，没有人能看到你这样，是吗？”  
  
我只是摇了摇头，有点无助。然后你把一只手放在我的脖子后面，轻而紧地抓住它。“你还没回答我的问题。”你说。  
  
我闭上眼睛，向后依靠你的抚摸。“任何事。”我听到自己说。  
  
“任何事?”你重复得很流畅。“你知道，如果你不能表达自己的喜好，恐怕这就意味着你完全听我的了？这是相当勇敢的，不是吗——考虑到所有的事。”我轻轻抽泣，你把手从我脖子上移开，这样你就可以用你修长的手指放在我的嘴上，用你的拇指摩擦我的下唇。  
  
“张开你的嘴，威尔。”你说。我当然立刻服从了，让它打开，然后你就可以把手指伸进去，轻轻弹动我的舌头，欣喜若狂地吮吸着，我从睫毛下面顺从地凝视着你。你用另一只手抚摸我的背，我模糊地意识到我紧紧地抓着你的肩膀。你现在一定很痛，但你却毫不畏缩。  
  
“多么美丽的顺服。”你说，“我相信我可以对你做任何事，我占有了你，当你这样的时候，你不会阻止我。对吗？你连试都不试。总有一天我们会接受这个测试的，不是吗? 探索你到底愿意走多远。”我再发出一点呻吟的声音，你就把你的手指从我嘴里拔出来，湿漉漉地泛着光。然后慢慢地，折磨人地，用你的手从我的脊椎滑过我的屁股。 _哦，妈的_ ，我想，当我终于明白将要发生什么的时候，我货真价实地啜泣起来，当我感觉到你那光滑的手指不停地绕着边缘运动，轻轻地抚摸着，以测试我的绷紧程度，诱使肌肉放松，然后试探着滑入我身体的紧张热度中，直到第一个关节，用一种既小心又难以置信地持久的方式，爱抚和探索。  
  
“哦，我的上帝，”我微弱地说。我现在紧紧地抓住你的肩膀，我的手指都痛了，你转过脸来吻我的手腕。  
  
“感觉好吗？”  
  
“是的... _是的_ 。”  
  
“以前有人这样对你吗？”  
  
“不。”我再次倒吸一口冷气，然后趴在你的肩膀上寻找支撑，疯狂地把我的臀部向后推向你的手，就像你早就知道的那样。  
  
“你对自己做过吗?”  
  
哦，他妈的-没有什么是不可亵渎的是吗？“是的，”我用一种微弱的，勉强的声音说。荒谬的是，考虑到现在的情况，我还是不好意思承认。这是致命的，因为你当然能看出来，并且坚持深入。  
  
“怎么做?”你轻轻地说。”你是怎么做的？仰卧着？跪下？”  
  
“洗……洗澡的时候。拜托不要，这是...停下...”  
  
“你尝试了几根手指？”  
  
“天啊，我不...我不记得了。”  
  
“你不记得了，所以这是前一阵子做的，而且没有重复？那时你不喜欢。你不满意吗？”  
  
“我不...妈的，你为什么想知道?”  
  
你把你的手指弯向一边，我再次尖叫。“我很好奇。”你说。  
  
“ _啊_...哦，上帝...不，好吗？不是这样的。”  
  
“不是这样的。”你重复。你伸出你的另一只手抓住我的后脑勺“不要闭上眼睛，”你说，“我想要你看着我做这个。你不应该这么难为情，威尔。我们应该继续这个，你应该为自己的与众不同感到骄傲。”  
  
“我不能...我不是...”  
  
“但你是，”你说。“此时此刻，你感觉如此美妙。像湿润的丝绸紧紧地缠绕着我。我已经可以想象，当你第一次让我占有你，我真正进入你时，你会感觉多么完美。”  
  
我都不知道该怎么回答，所以让我的头靠在你的肩膀上，遮住我的脸。“你变得如此放松，”你温柔地说。“如此开放。如此善于接受。就好像你的身体在试图吸入我。你没花多长时间，是吧，威尔？有人会认为你已经习惯了，好像你一直都是这样。你也能感觉到，不是吗？能有多少抵抗?”你把你的手指几乎完全抽出，然后深深地插回去，我低声呻吟，拼命地拱起脊椎，让我的臀部更用力地顶住你的手。  
  
“没错，”你轻轻地说。“感觉很好，不是吗？你是如此享受。事实上，我认为你现在已经准备好多进入一点了，你同意吗?”天哪，你的声音让我几乎发疯:你就算只是在读电话簿都能让我发疯。你亲吻我的肩膀，然后把你的手指从我身上抽出去——我发出微弱的呜咽声，抗议你突然离开——然后伸手去拿你的外套，和往常一样挂在沙发后面。我困惑地眨了眨眼，想知道你该死地到底在干什么，然后意识到我自己刺耳的，几乎是粗糙的呼吸声。我越来越头晕，还抓着你的肩膀，拼命想让自己稳定下来。你明天可能会有瘀伤。还有一大堆事情要处理，即使昨晚我也没有完全准备好。你怎么可能对我产生这种神志不清的影响？我没想到...天啊，我不 _知道_ 。  
  
你从外套口袋里拿出一个小塑料瓶，我马上就能看出来是润滑剂-所以你还是拿到了一些-你这狡猾的混蛋。你在手指上抹上一点，然后淋在我的阴茎上，虽然你是直接从瓶子里倒的，而且不是真的碰我(哦，妈的，妈的， _请_ 摸我，这是折磨。很明显你是故意的)。润滑剂是透明的，感谢上帝，润滑剂有着模糊的医学外观:如果它是明亮的颜色和闻起来像合成水果，我不认为我可以应付，我真的不行。你又把你的手指滑到我两腿之间，滑溜溜的，但每次我想你终于要挤进去的时候，这次你只是抚摸我一会儿，故意挑逗我，挑衅我，挤压穴口，但又移开。我能感觉到自己开始发出微弱的呜咽声，拼命地推你的手。  
  
“告诉我”你在我耳边低语。“告诉我你想要的。”  
  
“哦，上帝，求你了，就...”  
  
“什么?”  
  
“求你了...我不能。”  
  
“你可以的。”  
  
我又动摇了。我知道你是故意的，你想让我不知所措，打破我的压抑。天啊，我觉得我要疯了。“求你， _求你_ 。”我终于说。我的声音听起来如此生硬，如此狂乱。“哦，操。求你了...我想让你的手指插进我的身体，”我发出深深的喘息声，更多的是为了释放压力，而不是别的什么，并且抓住你的肩膀。“哦，上帝，我想要它又硬又深...我想要你让我感觉很好...我想要你让我高潮。”  
  
“很好。你是个听话的男孩，不是吗?”你说。“我想这是可以掌控的，”然后你伸出你的另一只手，把我打开，这样你就可以把你的拇指伸进去。我整个身体都在颤抖，然后你抽出来，再次逗弄我，然后慢慢地用两根手指，从里面爱抚我，就像按摩一样。我无助地大叫，你用牙齿咬住我的下唇，同时用手指勾住我的前列腺，在其上打圈。哦，天啊，操，真他妈爽。  
  
”嗯，你喜欢那样，不是吗?”你说。“看看你是怎么张开双腿把我推得更近的。看看你自己，威尔，完全被这种快乐所淹没。我想知道你能不能只是靠这里射出来？总有一天我们会试试的。我会再次把你放在我的膝盖上，就像你现在这样:探索你的身体，就这样一直抚摸你，但拒绝给你任何其他的东西。你觉得这点刺激就够了吗？你觉得你行吗？我已经可以想象你会是什么样子，那么绝望，那么饥渴，请求我让你得到释放。我想知道你能忍受多久。你会求我吗？”  
  
“天啊，你知道我会的。你知道...”  
  
“我确实知道。”你亲吻我的额头。“太美了，威尔。我想知道你现在在想什么。”  
  
“我不能...我不能思考...”  
  
“不，我恐怕不能苟同。但我相信你可以。你真聪明，不是吗？多么可爱，敏捷的头脑啊，从来都不会真正安静下来。我相信你可以，我也相信你会的，因为你知道我想听，你也喜欢取悦我，不是吗？”  
  
“我...天啊，我不知道。我只是在想那种感觉有多好。”  
  
“哪里感觉好?”  
  
“哪都是，到处都是。我的整个身体。就像是压力在叠加。”  
  
“是的，你就快到了，不是吗？如果我们能让你这样多待一会儿，感觉会更好。告诉我，你是不是很惊讶因为你有多么喜欢它？”  
  
“是的。”我又倒吸了一口气，又猛推了一下我的臀部，你把手放在我的脖子上，让我保持稳定，卷起你的手指，抚摸我的喉咙。  
  
“但这不仅仅是身体上的感觉，对吗?”你说。“你知道，大多数男人会发现，如果正确地做，它会令人愉悦，所以这部分不会完全困扰你。还有别的东西，不是吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“那是什么？”  
  
“你。我没想到... _啊_ ，天哪，因为是你。”  
  
“是的。你还没有完全准备好，是吗？你以为时机一到，你就能抵抗。你所有的道德和理智，还有你良好的判断力，会更有效地监督你。”  
  
“哦，上帝， _我知道_ 。我知道。”  
  
“你没料到我会如此完全地掌控你?”  
  
我咬着嘴唇，摇着头。你真无情。我都不敢看你一眼。  
  
”然而你却发现自己渴望它。不是吗？我让你感觉到的方式。我进入你体内的方式。”  
  
“哦 _去你的_ 。天啊，你为什么要这么做？你已经知道了，你一直都知道。”你并不马上回应，把你的手从我脸上滑下来，我就忍不住扭动身体，用牙齿咬住它，拼命想咬你。你发出的叹息声太低了，几乎可以说是嘶嘶声。”等价交换*，威尔。”你说。“你一定意识到，作为回报，我觉得你非常迷人？”  
“我不...我不确定。 _我不知道_ 。”  
  
“你不知道吗？你真的很特别，不是吗?——不可思议的。却没有意识到。没关系，你只需要学习。不会很难的。毕竟你很聪明。像你这样年轻，有创造力，独特的人。”  
  
你移动你的拇指，这样你就可以用你的手指我身体里面进出，抚摸那光滑的紧绷的皮肤，然后用力按压我的会阴，这次我几乎快乐地尖叫，疯狂地扭动我的臀部，这样我就可以在你的手指上操我自己。“美丽。”你温柔地说，”就像这样。太完美了。”到目前为止，你的手指一直在我体内进进出出，但现在你完全不动，让我做所有的工作，让我自己调整。我又呻吟了一次，又狂野又饥渴，你把手放回我的后脑勺，然后拉我上前吻我，狠狠地，几乎吻出瘀痕，就像我被侵犯了一样。你一直把我的头按在原位，你的拳头紧握着我的头发，强迫性地把你的舌头伸进我的嘴里，我可以从我的上嘴唇碰到你牙齿的地方，尝到一股淡淡的铜锈味。我拼命地想摸自己，但是不要太大胆:不知怎么的，感觉好像你会阻止我，好像我必须等待你的允许，我发现自己挣脱了你的嘴，一边对着你的脸一边呻吟着 _“拜托，拜托，拜托_ ”。  
  
”拜托什么?”你问。“你在乞求什么?”你用牙齿抵住我的喉咙。  
  
我的手没有被绑住，你也没有试图阻止我，没有理由我不能自己动手，尽管我感到羞耻和屈服，但我知道我还是要说出来。“求你，”我又气喘吁吁了。我的声音有点不对劲。天啊，我听起来好像要哭了。“ _求你_ 让我高潮。”  
  
“好孩子，”你只说了这么一句，这既隐约令人不安，又令人兴奋:你的嘴紧贴着我的额头，我能感觉到你贴着我的皮肤微笑。你把我往后推，几乎是粗暴的。我得重新抓住你的肩膀，保持平衡。你正盯着我看，那感觉太他妈强烈了，我都能感觉到自己的眼睛在微微睁大，就好像我的皮肤在你的目光锐利的监视下会开始起泡。“哦，上帝”我说：“你。你是如此...你是如此...”但我不能很清楚地说出你是什么。  
  
“我是。”你回答。你的眼睛没有离开我的脸，你伸出手来抚摸我的阴茎，如此坚硬和疼痛，实际上是不舒服的，但我是如此享受，感觉就像是漫步云端，你的手，即使是最短暂的触摸也是足够的——这不仅仅是足够——我尖叫着你的名字，射在你的胸前，如此迅速，实际上隐约令人尴尬。不过你好像并不介意。“我的上帝，威尔，你是完美的，”你说。你听起来气喘吁吁的。我也能听到自己的声音，我几乎要哭出来的喘息声，此时我整个身体都要垮掉了，精疲力竭，颤抖着，喘息着靠在你的肩膀上。你用双臂抱住我，我颤抖地摇晃你紧紧抓住我的手。  
  
“太棒了。”我无助地小声说，“你让我觉得...这太过了。我不能...我是那么地想要你。”  
  
“没关系，”你安慰地说。“没关系，威尔。你太棒了，你做得太好了。”你抚摸我汗湿的头发，亲吻我的头顶，然后把你的脸颊靠在我的太阳穴上，双手在我的背上下抚摸。我觉得浑身发冷，不知所措，简直无法忍受，我无法停止对你的依赖。我痛苦地意识到我脑海中的分歧:一部分是困惑和恐惧，另一部分是狂喜和兴奋。我感觉自己开始一分为二了。总有一天我会的，会很剧烈，也很痛苦，我知道会很痛苦，唯一的问题是。但我还是不会放手，不会离开你。我不能。我不想。  
  
“你似乎已经停止运行了。”你最后说。你的语气中有些不寻常的东西，我不能完全理解那是什么意思，所以我只能趴在你的肩膀上，把脸埋在你的脖子里。你什么也不说，只是把你的胳膊搭在我身上，让我平躺在沙发上(我在沙发上发出微弱的困惑的“哦”的声音...谁他妈的知道你怎么能这么轻松地操纵我的体重。但是你可以)。然后你挨着我坐在靠垫的边上:在半明半暗的光线下，你的脸在我看来十分严肃。我以为你会自作聪明地说，我有多么糊涂和愚蠢，（再一次地……上帝）但你没有。相反，你轻轻地抚摸我的脸颊，然后消失在隔壁:我能听到轻拍的声音，然后假设你去洗手了(更不用说你的胸了)，而且我不指望你会再次出现，直到你过一会儿再次出现，带着你用来包裹我的被子。一般来说，我会觉得这样很尴尬，让人难以忍受，但现在，我只是让你做了。哦，天哪，说真的，我真的需要在某个时候控制一下，不然我们整个性接触就只有你(熟练地)让我高潮，然后给我休克毯和心理急救。一时冲动，我抓住了你的手腕。“我很抱歉这是单方面的。”大喊大叫让我的声音沙哑刺耳，我都能感觉到自己脸红了。“我想要。我会的。只是...你知道...”  
  
你给我一个意味不明的微笑，然后用一根手指把我的下巴抬起来。“你不需要道歉，”你回答。“我完全理解，这对你来说并不简单;我们以这种有趣的方式重新谈判我们之间的界限，只是在很短的时间内，所以我并不感到惊讶，你的大脑花了比你的身体更长的时间来接受它。”当你这么说的时候，我觉得自己脸红得更厉害了，伴随着一种超现实主义的，对我身体的愤怒感，好像这是一种狡猾的行为，我的身体以某种方式背叛了我，与你串通一气。  
  
“此外，”你停顿了一下又补充说，“我不认为这是交易，你不欠我任何东西。”把你的手从我脸上移开，然后朝沙发做个手势。“我想和你住一段时间，可以吗?”  
  
我点头而不是回答，把你拉得更近一点。你把我抱过去一点，好让你坐下，然后把我拉向你，让我的头枕在你的大腿上，你可以用你的手指抚摸我的头发。你从沙发边上取回你的书，然后读给我听:关于文艺复兴时期的数学(你真是乐观得让人感动，以为我会对那些垃圾有一点点兴趣)。而且大块头是意大利语，所以我听不懂你在说什么，但我也不在乎，因为我喜欢听你说话。当你读它的时候，你的声音完全不同:仍然是粗糙的，烟雾缭绕，但是以一种你说英语时从未有过的方式流畅和起伏。  
  
像这样躺在你身边，实际上很容易忘记我是一个奇怪的一团糟，而你是一个罪大恶极的疯子，相反，想象我们只是两个正常的人(我不能说“夫妻”)刚刚有过性行为(除了我们没有..... _还没有_ ）天啊，真是难以置信-不可行-事情已经改变了这么多。我的整个世界在过去的一个星期里变了很多，我需要一辆联邦快递的货车把它带回来。这实际上是相当疯狂的:与其想要一些我实际上没有的东西，我现在有了一些我不应该想要的东西。我知道。我知道我不想要你，不想要我们，不想要这个(不管这到底是什么)。但我还是想要，可能比我想要的还要多。我希望你也想要我，和我并肩作战，照顾我，看住我，最重要的是永远不要离开。因为简单的事实是，我不知道没有你我该怎么办。  
  
“你在想什么?”你问。你停止阅读，低头看着我，你当然注意到我脸上的紧张表情了，当我退缩时，我的眼睛失去了焦点，  
  
我犹豫了。我不可能告诉你这些。可以吗？天啊，不...绝对不是。“只是其他事情。”我最后说，“我在想我一定是疯了。”  
  
“你当然是，”你轻快地说。“你应该感激。疯狂来自上帝，而清醒的感觉只属于人类。”  
  
“是吗？‘神欲其毁灭，必先使其疯狂。’”  
  
“没有人会毁灭你，即使是神也不会。让我们考虑一下，即使是我也不能完全理解它。”  
  
“这可不像你想的那么让人安心。还有——你刚才是不是把自己比作神了?”  
  
你得意地假笑。“我不想让人安心。这只是一个客观事实。”  
  
“我们只剩下这些了吗?”我单调地说。“交换客观事实？”  
  
“不，不是全部。”你用手指抚摸我的脸，我轻轻闭上眼睛。“我们对所有这些超然的，公正的事实也有自己的主观解释。此外，我们还有彼此。客观地说，我们正在建立一种新型的联盟。主观上，你可能会认为这是最好的事情，也可能是最坏的事情。”  
  
“和往常一样，谈话的重点都放在我身上。你呢?”我轻轻叹了口气。“我猜你已经知道了？”  
  
“我当然知道。我早就知道了。”  
  
“然后呢？”  
  
“即使作为一个对手，当你身处其中时，这个世界也会更加有趣和令人满足。”  
  
“从主观上来说？”  
  
“从主观上来说，当然。”  
  
“从主观上来说，”我说。“我他妈的不知道我会发生什么，然后…”  
  
“…然后这让你很困扰。”  
  
“是的。是的这让我很困扰。”  
  
“但是？”  
  
“但是...我愿意去寻找答案。”是真的，我确实是。  
  
“自我发现之旅。”你说，“我可以保证这会非常有趣，当然你也会继续利用我的优势，成为最熟悉和最有经验的向导。”  
  
我稍微转了下头，这样就能看到你了。“什么意思？为了发现自我，我不得不在你身上失去我自己？”  
  
“你已经找到了你自己，威尔。你的真实自我，你只是不想承认他。你的真实自我并不是你相信自己是什么样的人，甚至不是你希望自己是什么样的人，而是你一生都在试图隐藏自己和世界。当然，这并不完全是你的错，因为你一直被那些因为你假装自己而奖励你的人包围着。”  
  
“ _不_ 。不，不是这样的。”  
  
“你不想承认他，”你不祥地重复道，“...但你总是在我身上看到他的一面。你马上就知道了，就像我一样。你只是花了更长的时间才承认。”  
  
“ _某些方面_ ，也许。”我尖锐地说，“但我不像你。也不是。”  
  
“不，你确实不是。如果是的话，你会更开心的。”  
  
“我现在很开心。”  
  
“愿你永远如此，”你回答。“只要记住这样一个事实，那就是不断地放弃和否认自己的真实自我是一种可能造成的最大的自残行为。它需要一定程度的勇气来检验自己的意志，以及相当大的毅力来忍受知识带来的任何痛苦。但比起持续不断、盲目否认的痛苦，这种方式更可取，更有利可图，也更令人钦佩。”  
  
“我们 _非得_ 现在谈吗？我不再是你的病人了，记住这个。”  
  
“严格来说，你从来都不是我的病人。”  
  
“谢天谢地，”我闷闷不乐地回答。你发出愉快的声音，拍拍我的额头。  
  
“没有正确或错误的选择，”你说，“对我们这样的人来说没有。这不仅仅是对与错、正确与否的问题:人们走过的路越来越少，走过的路越来越少。没有什么规则是适用的。  
  
“那我们该怎么办？”  
  
“我们只是做出我们的选择，”你说。“在我们做出选择之后，我们自然会做出正确的那个。”

————————————————————

TBC  
  
译者注：  
气定神闲：原文：comatose，直译是昏迷不醒，我意译了……  
可以击穿一块花岗岩：原文：at would quell a lump of granite.  
等价交换：Quid pro quo.沉默的羔羊出现过的台词。

如果有更好的翻译版本欢迎在评论区留言！


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来啦。  
> 会陆陆续续po上来的。

  
**Chapter 27**

我睡得太沉了，以至于我看起来像是死了一样，当我醒来的时候，发现你在卧室里安静地走动。外面还是很黑，不过你一定是起床很久了，因为它太他妈冷了。我睡眼惺忪地拉起被子，只有头顶露出来，当我感觉到你抚摸我的头发，轻轻地亲吻我的额头时，我不禁开始思考自己是否又开始还在做梦了。

“我很快就会见到你的。”你说，“在此期间一定要照顾好自己，否则我会很不悦的。”

我把头的剩余部分挤出来。“你刚才是不是跟我吻别了？”

“好吧，”你回答，“让我们回顾一下:就在离开之前我的嘴唇贴着你。所以你必须转转你的小脑瓜，得出你自己的结论。”

“你跟我吻别了。”我惊讶地说。

“你的推理能力真的很骇人听闻。”

“不，只是……我不知道，这不是我想象中你会做的事。你和别人做过吗?”哦，上帝，为什么我要在最后的时候说这个？这让我听起来像个穷困潦倒的英美保险公司员工(显然我是，尽管没必要如此热情地广而告之)。

“是的，当然，但很少像这样真诚，”你揉乱我的头发。“回去睡吧，威尔，你看起来很疲惫。毫无疑问，你过去几分钟所消耗的精力已经让你筋疲力尽了。”

“真搞笑。一些人实际上认为我很聪明你知道吗，我有一个学位和其他任何东西。”我又开始退缩，在改变主意之前脱口而出。“你会发短信给我的，是吗？你什么时候到？让我知道你在哪里？”

“我会的。”

我挣扎着坐起来，悲伤地看着你。“小心点，好吗?”我说。我太累了，一直冲你眨眼睛，我不禁想，这一定让我看起来非常可悲，就像迪斯尼动画片里眼神迷离的小精灵一样。（他妈的上帝啊）

你坐在我旁边的床上，把你的手放在我的脸旁边。我马上又开始眨眼了。“我相信我们已经谈过这个问题了，”你说，“我的决心和谨慎并没有什么变化。”你微微一笑。“你是在盯着我看，还是你紧张得抽搐了？”

“我不是……看在上帝的份上。”

“你的眼镜呢？”

“我不知道，”我沮丧地说。“我从不知道它在哪里。我需要两对眼镜，一对用来戴，一对用来找另外的。”

你的眼睛在房间里扫视，然后马上取出它(在一个通常不太可能的地方:这次是在窗台下面)，然后把它们放在床头柜上。“你可以把它们挂在脖子上的链子上，”你无辜地说。“这是你的老邻居极其擅长的一种风格。”

“哈，哈，哈。”

你又坐在床上。“检查员什么时候到？”

“我说了24小时。大概下午三点左右？”

“那你也一定要小心。你的判断通常是相当可靠的，也许你对他的保留并非完全没有根据。”你微微皱眉，“坦白说，威尔，我不是很乐意让你一个人呆着，但很遗憾，这是不可避免的情况。杰克.克劳福德的枪在你手上?”

我点头，你认真地看着我。“如果你有什么担心的事，那么你必须马上联系我。”

“谢谢，不过没关系。我自己能搞定。你 _真的_ 不该回来。”

“威尔……”你严肃地说。

”好吧，是的。好的。行吧。我会打电话给你。”

“一定要做到，”你站起来，伸展你的肩膀。“我相信我会想念这个破屋子的，它已经有了一个关于你的相当愉快的回忆。你今晚会留在这里，是吗？”

“是的。就像你说的，日常生活没有明显变化。我明天去办公室，然后去见你。”

“好极了，”你低头看着我，然后再次微笑。“你看起来太悲惨了，就像一张慈善机构的照片。这种沮丧确实是不必要的;情况已经在控制之下。”

“我知道，”我说(即使我不知道)。

“一切都会好起来的，”你回答。“我不会让任何不幸降临在你身上。我们都知道我从来没有错过任何事情。”

“好吧， _实际上_ ，我想你会发现有一次……”

你用你的手指轻轻地按在我的上唇上。“会 _没事_ 的，”你说。“无论如何。”

我再次张开嘴表示抗议，你却对我翻白眼。“别再苦恼了。再说一个字，我就不得不堵住你的嘴了。用法医用的防咬面具*[1]，也许。我一直觉得你戴这个很迷人。”

“我倒想看你 _试试_ ，”我生气地说 （虽然我怀疑你很可能会试试：毫无疑问，你随身携带一个-如果不是几个-就像其他人永远随身携带备用零钱或口香糖一样。）

“但你要怎么阻止我呢?”你亲切地回答。“我知道——也许你可以从挂眼镜的链子里即兴发挥做出一条绞索来。”

“哦天啊，你今天早上是不是很开心? 我收回刚才的话。我不会想你的。”

“你会的。就像我也会想念你，尽管你的才华让我恼火，”你又俯下身，用嘴唇抵住我的头顶。“但这只是一小会儿，我们明天还会再见的。”

明天，明天，明天。尽管我 _承诺_ 过我自己不会，但我还是发现自己紧紧抓住你不放，因为虽然我很想让你搬出公寓，但我还是不想让你离开。24小时内可以发生很多事。

“我不想让你走，”我对着你的头发咕哝着。天啊，我听起来真可怜，我为什么要这样？

“我必须走。我会回来的。”

“你什么时候走?”

“大约15分钟后，我想。人口数量会在那个时候达到顶峰，这样更容易融入人群。”

“回床上来。求你了。再15分钟。”

你迅速地看了我一眼——你可能会惊讶于我这次主动出击(说实话，我自己也很惊讶)。跟着你慢慢地，意味深长地微笑了，它可能应该被给予年龄限制的警告。

“干得好，威尔，我赞赏你的进取心，”你说。”我没有完全预料到这一点，看起来让你适应的过程比预期的要快。”

如果有人这么跟我说，我会让他们马上滚蛋，但如果是你，我的第一感觉就是‘ _哦，上帝，是的，_ _打碎我*[2]_ _，_ _再一次打碎我_ _，我不在乎_ _’_ 。你又坐在床上，我盯着你看了几秒钟，然后犹豫地伸手去解你的衬衫。这次我的手很稳，虽然我咬着下嘴唇，意识到我脸上可能有一种滑稽的紧张表情。你只是看着我，微笑着，完全放松。天啊，你当然没事，我打赌你这辈子从没觉得尴尬或犹豫不决过。如果我长得像你，我可能也不会这么紧张；就像某种在工作室里雕刻出来的东西，棱角分明，雕刻精美，骨架完美而且凶悍(你为什么要这么完美？)。我的脉搏开始加快，每根神经都在跳动和刺痛。 _来吧，_ 我想 _，没事的。是的。我能做到。这次我_ _拒绝_ _需要_ _休克_ _毯。我不需要这_ _玩意儿。_

我深吸一口气，伸手去够你的皮带。你突然抓住我的手腕。“等等，”你说，“从下面开始，我想看你。”

虽然我在这方面有点犹豫，但我恢复得比以前快多了。因为你的语气，我想——你听起来强烈又感性。我想让自己对你很有吸引力，我想要你渴望我的认知让我更加自信和大胆。管他的，这不像你以前见过的任何东西。我把被子往后推，然后换了个姿势，跪在你面前，意识到自己有点颤抖(十分之一是因为寒冷，五分之一是紧张，余下的是难以置信地开放)。你用赞许的眼神看着我，我发现自己在你的注视下自得其乐，拱起我的背，让我的腿稍微分开一点。

”非常可爱，”你说，“你是如此美丽，不是吗？你真的不应该这么没有自知。”你把我拉向你，用一种难以置信的激烈方式吻我;抓住我的头发把我的头往后拉，这样你就可以把你的舌头深深地插进我的嘴里，不断抽插，直到我开始喘息和呻吟。然后你紧紧抓住我的腰，把我靠在你身上，这样我们的臀部就可以挨在一起。

最终你离开了，看起来比任何人都镇静，虽然你黑色的眼睛里有明显的闪光。“那么，”你温柔地说，“你打算怎么度过剩下的12分钟?”

我回头凝视着你，轻轻地眨着眼睛(又一次……看在上帝的份上)，有点被亲吻你的激情和热烈程度吓到了。说实话，我并没有计划这么远，主要是因为我觉得你应该像往常一样带头，自己解决问题。我有个模糊的想法，我想帮你打飞机，但尽管如此我还是无法主动开始，因为我一直被极度紧张的表现给压倒了。我只对自己这么做过，从没对别人这么做过，从来没有，一次也没有。天啊，如果我不擅长怎么办？我可能会很糟糕。我想，公平地说，第一次和另一个男人做这件事总是令人生畏，而现在我正试图用我遇到过的最令人印象深刻，最令人生畏的男性例子来说明这一点(考虑到我这些年来的各种遭遇，实际上说明了很多操蛋的事情)。还有一个事实，我 _真的_ 很想让这件事让你也觉得很舒服，并且毫无帮助地选择了这个特别时刻开始质疑我是否有搞定（pull this off）这件事的必要技能。搞定？哦，上帝，闭嘴你他妈的白痴。

我的脸上一定有这种痛苦的冲突，因为你给了我一个奇怪的同情表情(我仍然不相信这是完全真实的……我几乎可以想象当我睡着的时候，你在镜子里练习，而你自己得了10分)，然后把我推倒，一只手放在我的胸口直到我平躺下来。你躺在我旁边，随意又优雅，像豹子一样修长轻盈。“你没必要做这个，”你说，“不要试图强迫自己。”

“但我 _确实_ 想，”我说，“我想。我真的很想。”我再次尝试解开你的腰带，速度非常慢，以便为自己争取一点时间，在精神上给自己打气(尽管不幸的是，它最终包含了“抓紧时间”和“能有多难?”而更悲剧的是，这其中不断升级的不幸让我神经紧张，近乎想歇斯底里地大笑起来。）虽然我想笑也可以笑，你不会介意的。你不在乎传统，你喜欢一切荒唐可笑的东西。你会被我的笑声所吸引，你会想知道为什么(以及什么让我发笑，和如何做到的)，但是你不会真的 _在乎_ ;你不会被冒犯。一个正常人会生气，但你永远不会。你从来不在乎我有多奇怪，多不合群，是吗？你喜欢这样，鼓励和煽动更大更多的极端。你打破了别人都不知道的界限。

哦，上帝，看看你。你真是……天啊。我疯狂地靠近你好再次吻你，试图品尝你，品味你的一切，那些非凡的东西。你的脸，你的声音，你走路，说话和思考的方式，都让人印象深刻。我以前怎么从来没承认过，你真是与众不同？我觉得有点头昏眼花，充满渴望。我要吸收你，打开你的骨头，爬进你的身体。你回吻我，不停地吻，用你身体的重量压住我，最后你伸手从床头柜上拿下一瓶润肤露(暗示性的是，你坐在一盒纸巾旁边……哦，天哪，这 _太_ 尴尬了。我应该藏起来的。为什么我没有藏起来?)你暂时离开，在我的手指上撒点润滑剂，用你的手摩擦我的手，让它暖和起来，然后抓住我的手，把它放在我们的勃起上，这样我就可以同时给我们俩打飞机了。我喘不过气来，发出无助的喘息声。这种感觉是难以置信的强烈，我不敢相信我真的这样触摸你，你允许-鼓励-我这样做(我发誓我不会开始比较阴茎大小，但这是谎言，因为你比我大很多。哦，妈的，你真的是……你不可能用这个来操我，你会杀了我的。）然后我用拳头试探性地推了一下，我们同时呻吟起来，除了感觉有多好，我什么都记不起来了。我突然觉得自己可以永远这样下去，可以就这样 _死去_ 。

“就是这样，”你说，“就是这样。 _非常_ 好，威尔。”我笑了一下，很快就变成了一声喘息。我想把腿缠在你的背上，尽可能紧地抓住你，但角度不太对，你把手放在我的手上，抚摸我的手指，用你的拇指按摩我的指关节，你不试着控制速度，只要让我按照自己的意愿移动。操，完美极了，又滑又湿。你感觉上去不可思议，因为你，我也觉得不可思议，我们中的每一个都在加强另一个，就像我们连在一起，肌肉和骨头相互缠绕。你把另一只胳膊放在我背后，绕在我肩膀上，把重心放在肘部。难以置信的强烈，你的脸离我只有几英寸，你的眼睛盯着我。就像我在呼吸你的空气，把你吸入体内。这应该很令人不安——毕竟这是那么强烈，这那么依恋——但不是的。你的头发落在额头上，我把它们往后梳，因为我想看你的眼睛。上帝，我必须高潮了，我已经如此接近，然而一方面我疯狂地追逐它，另一方面我又知道我并不完全想要，因为我这么做的那一刻，一切都结束了，你也会离开。

“真的很好，”我微弱地说，我能听到自己的声音在回荡。“感觉真好。”

“我知道，”你弯下腰，亲吻我的眉心。“对我也是。”

“哦，上帝。 _操_ 。我要……天啊。”

“ _是的_ ，”你说“就是这样。真漂亮，威尔。睁大你的眼睛，让我看看你。”

我把头往后仰，忍住喉咙——我知道这让我看起来多么脆弱，但我不在乎——我的呼吸暂停时，我无助地将臀部向你倾斜，疯狂地撸动我握在我们阴茎上的手，我把整个手臂抽出来作为支撑，直到我的肩膀疼痛。我们已经找到了一种自然的节奏，和对方的动作合为一体，原始的激情似乎淹没了时间，淹没了其他的一切:我所能意识到的就是你。看到你这个样子，感觉到你的欲望，相互强烈的快感，使我完全疯狂;看到你和我同时分崩离析有一种令人振奋的感觉。

“我想要更多，”我听到自己说，我的声音里有一种强烈的紧迫感，那种感觉很奇怪，很陌生。“哦，上帝，我想要更多，我想要一切。我要你进入我的身体， _求你了_ ，我需要。”

“很快，”你轻声回答。你再次弯下腰，用牙齿顺着我的脸颊而下，这就像是最荣光而残忍的爱抚。“我也想。”

“哦，上帝，是的，很快。求你了，”我突然想像我双手双膝跪在床边，两腿分开，你站在我身后，紧紧抓住我的臀部和我做爱。这个想法是如此强烈的刺激，它几乎让我高潮了。

“很快，”这次你开始吮吸我脖子的一侧，如此粗暴以至于会很疼，我知道这会留下可怕的瘀伤，还有你在我皮肤上做标记，把我打上属于你的烙印--人们会看到，会知道有人对我做了这种事的想法--这足以把我推上最边缘，当我开始高潮的时候，我绝望地叫喊，精液溅在我们缠绕在一起的双手上。你比我安静多了，只是把你的手放在我肩膀上，然后深深地呻吟一声闭上眼睛，但那一刻似乎是我他妈的这辈子见过的最色情的东西，妈的，如果我能做到的话，就足以让我再来一次。你让你的额头紧贴着我的额头，我深吸一口气，然后把脸埋在你的脖子里。

“哦，上帝，”我说。我的声音听起来很粗糙。“那是……那是……”

你转过我的头，让我们看着对方，然后给我一个慢慢的微笑。“我同意，”你停顿了一下后回答。

“是的。我的天啊。”这一次你真的笑了，用手抚摸我的头发，及时地记得用的左手(因为把大量的精液抹到我的头发上并不是一个特别庄重的注解（note）来结束这一切)。

“现在你说不出话来了（And now you are preverbal）。”你亲吻我的额头，然后站起来，整齐地从床头柜上取下一张纸巾，清洁你的手，然后开始轻快效率地穿衣。我再深吸一口气，然后转过头来，脸颊靠在我的肩膀，这样我就能看到你。

“我真的得走了，威尔，”你说。“我想很明显我不愿意这样做，但是我们离约定的时限还有一分钟。待在那里休息一下。”

“是的，”你看到我看着你，用你那强烈的目光把我固定在某个地方;即使是现在，你也有非常精心控制着的胁迫感。“你看起来很平静，”你最后说。“解脱，不是吗？发现一个人的渴望是共享和相互的，不必一个人孤独终老。”

我只是凝视着你。我不知道该说什么。

你暂停了一下，系上衬衫，用眼神扫了我一眼。“当然，在某种程度上，不渴望任何东西会更容易，”你补充道。“因为渴望一个人不能拥有的东西是非常糟糕的:所有那些驱使我们前进的饥渴和贪婪，都会激起我们最恶劣的行为。因此，明确自己想要的是什么是一件 _极_ 好的事情，因为除非你意识到，否则你永远无法得到它。而在此期间，你将永远不知足。”

“我知道，”我终于说了。我还能说什么？

你蹲在床边，这样我的眼睛就和你的一样高了。

“只有你，”你轻轻地说。“只有你，威尔。一直都是你。没有其他人能承受这么久，而你却在这，”你伸出手抚摸我脸颊上的伤疤。“你已经向我证明了你能幸存下来。但是告诉我，你认为你也可以继续进化吗?”

我默默地盯着后面，睁大眼睛，无法表达我的感受;然后终于把自己拉向你，这样我就可以再次吻你，疯狂而迫切，直到你温柔地把我的手从你的肩膀上拉开，把我放回床上。你微微一笑，露出牙齿。“明天见，”你说，我看着你离开，心里却已经开始想你了。

***********

你离开后，我陷入深眠，紧紧抱着你的枕头(这几乎令人无法忍受地可悲……但至少你永远不会知道)，然后在中午起床去洗个澡，随意地整理一下(主要集中在沙发上和周围杂乱的衣服上——更不用说上面那些可疑的污渍了——它看起来有点像《罗马末日》中的东西)。自从你来了以后，我就注意到你在做各种清洁和整理工作，所以看起来比你回来之前要干净多了，事实上，我从一个房间走到另一个房间以制造更多的混乱，因为我被废纸篓绊倒了，不想再费心去清理它，所以我一点忙都帮不上。但最终，我还是半途失去了兴趣，决定离开原来的房间。我不在乎他是否认为我住在垃圾地方(考虑到我显然是住在垃圾地方，这样也不错)。不管怎样，他几乎不会来检查公寓的状况。哦，上帝……如果是这样就好了。

操，我希望我能冷静下来。也许只是例行检查？也许吧。有可能。这家伙确实很古怪，但也许这是个让人放心的信号:如果这是个陷阱，那他为什么不努力表现得正常点，不引人注意点呢？我知道哈弗沙姆先生不可能举报我们，但可能有其他人见过你——可能是你第一次来的那个晚上，当时我吓坏了，就算克里登斯清水复兴合唱团*[3]就在门厅里拍打着他们的胡子我都不会注意到的。但是转租……这种指控真是奇怪。肯定不会有人只凭看到一个陌生人进入我的公寓就假设我要转租，不是吗？

现在我希望我早点告诉他来，这样我就尽快把这件事解决；如果我不是那么小心翼翼以引起不必要的注意，我会把整件事都搞砸，然后自己逃跑。我趴在沙发上，开始咬指甲。你已经发短信说你找到了酒店，明天会在那里见我，我一直拿着手机一遍又一遍地重读短信。我想打电话给你，听听你的声音，希望你能放心，但我不太想这么做，你才离开了几个小时，这让我看起来非常焦虑，非常需要帮助。天啊，我真的很讨厌这个没有你的地方。就好像你走了，也带走了所有的氧气。

还有30分钟他就会出现。我现在把我的大拇指指甲咬得更快了，所以换了一个开始。我的脖子右手边有点刺痛，我一时冲动在衣柜里翻找一条围巾，因为我无法忍受他再次盯着我看(尤其是今天早上之后，这让我看起来像是被 _啃_ _了_ 一样)。可能会让人觉得有点古怪，但管它呢，反正这里也不是很冷。一部分疯狂的我幻想就是告诉他真相，这可能不会有什么帮助，但至少在一个相当的基础上擦掉他脸上的令人毛骨悚然的微笑时会有帮助。

我:[ _自以为是的语气_ ] 所以-所有那些在我脖子上的标记，你正在以有点低俗和不合适的方式评论它们。

他：我没有。

我: _[以礼貌的方式朝那个混蛋摇摇手指]_ 我想你会发现你是的。

他：是的，好吧，我想我是的。

我:嗯……你还记得切萨皮克开膛手的案子吗?

他:[ _害怕地]_ 当然记得。只要一提起这件事，我就会心惊胆战。

我：好吧。

他：好什么？

我:[ _眨眼]_

他：你不会是……？

我：[ _再次眨眼]_

他:哦，我的上帝！我做了什么！[ _双手抱头_ ]

我:[ _胜利地]_ 是的！我现在正处于和切萨皮克开膛手，建立某种关系的前期阶段！这次选错了检查的地方，是不是，你个蠢货。

[ _门飞快地开了。_ _检察员_ _跪下乞求宽恕_ ]

你 _:[走进来，看起来非常非常坏]_ 你好，威尔。我相信你打电话给我?

我:是的，这个人对我很粗鲁。非常粗鲁。介于“深刻的”和“不可原谅的”之间。

你： _[ ~~色情地~~ 阴森恐怖地无声威胁]_

他：原谅我！[ _趴在地上]_

我：他妈的不可能！[ _疯狂地笑_ ]

……虽然在这一点上，一切都有点崩坏。因为天知道你实际上会做什么——如果我直接告诉你派遣某人，你无疑会说“不”，因为它显得很尴尬(或者，更有可能的是，鼓励我自己去做)。事实上，我们可能只是站在那里互相抱怨，而你在背景中若隐若现，说”发现你真正的自我，威尔!”就像《星球大战》中的老人一样(除了你说的是杀人冲动而不是原力)，而检查员利用由此产生的混乱，在防火梯上做了一个逃生出口。妈的，他随时都会来。 

最后他3点02分准时出现，还是那个散发官僚气息的小东西-但不幸的是，出于一些不可名状的噩兆-这次我一开门他就从我身边冲过去。

“小心点，”我被惹毛了。

他又看了我一眼。“对不起，伙计，”他说，“但是我不想冒险，你不会再让我进去了。”

“如果你按照正确的程序，提前24小时通知我，我昨天就会让你进来了。”我尖刻地回答。哦威尔……你这个 _无耻的_ 废话连篇的家伙。尽管如此，终于有一次摆摆架子的感觉还是很好的，所以我发表了一个关于公民程序的自负的迷你演讲，某一瞬间我甚至真的想冲他摇摇手指，直到我意识到这让我听起来像杰克(如果不像约翰.埃迪加.胡佛*[4]本人的话。事实上，如果约翰.埃迪加.胡佛和凯德.普内尔有联系，那么我可能会听起来像他们的后代，这个想法是如此的可怕，以至于我立刻闭嘴了。)

他一直在看着我，他窄窄的小丑脸上挂着一丝奇怪的微笑，宽眼睛里闪着亮光。“是啊，”他说“反正我也来了，觉得值得一试。省得再回来，你知道吗？你不能责怪一个努力尝试的人，”他发出嘶哑的笑声。“你会很惊讶它的作用有多频繁-大多数人不知道他们的权利。”

我现在真的迫不及待地想再现我以前的幻想场景(‘ _这次_ _你_ _选错了他妈的公寓，不是吗，你这个蠢货_ _’_ )，但我还是忍住了。而是朝空房间做了个手势。“看到了吗?”我告诉他。“只有我。”

他点点头，发出一种非常恼人的“嗯嗯”的声音，我不得不咬紧牙关，因为他在房间里走来走去，在检查所有东西的过程中表现得很夸张。他做的时候，我仔细地盯着他，想知道我以前是否见过他。我能做到的就是，他身上有些 _似曾相识_ 的东西，但还远远不足以引导我，最终我不得不放弃。更像是他让我想起了别人，实际上，如果我之前真的见过他，我 _不可能_ 完全忘记他这样的人。

“觉得我很有意思，是吧，伙计?”他突然说。

“什么?”

他向我挥挥手。“你一直在盯着我看。”哦，该死。

“是吗?”我模糊地说。

“是的。是的，你是。”

“对不起，”我轻松地回答，“我没意识到。”

他轻轻地眯着眼睛看着我，但没有继续下去。“现在最好检查一下你的 _卧室_ 。”他说。呃，恶心死了，天啊。后来我希望我能更努力地清理床铺，因为它看起来可能有点……过于狂欢(连同沙发，我现在有一套相配的放荡至极的家具)。我不忍心跟着他进去，所以就呆在客厅里，抱着胳膊靠在墙上，脚背撞在踢脚板上。我希望你在这里，我真的很想你。听起来真可悲。

“你女朋友很快就走了。”他回来时说。

“是啊，就像我说的，她只是来看看。”我抓狂了。“这有什么区别吗？你是不是在告诉我，我因为 _没有_ 转租而有麻烦了?”

“没什么。”他的眼睛看到了桌上的一叠纸张，他弯下身子，好像要读一样。

“嘿，别闹了。”我生气地说。

“对不起，伙计。只是好奇。这份该死的工作唯一的好处，就是在别人的生活中偷东西。”我觉得这话 _很_ 奇怪，当他看到你的书——我忘了把它拿走——时，我正要告诉他离开。他扬起了眉毛。“你读一些很有趣的书。你是个知识分子（intellectual），对吧?”

真的，我应该告诉他滚开——我并不需要解释什么——但因为我的焦虑，我不明智地进入防御模式，嘴开始自动辩护。然后我意识到我他妈的不知道该说什么，最后我说：“算是吧。”然后摘下我的眼镜，用我的衬衫用力擦拭，好像在说‘看吧，愚蠢的人类，我他妈的 _知识分子_ _眼镜。_ ’ （‘behold, asshole, my fucking intellectual spectacles.’）

“很好，”是他唯一的回答。“你不只是一张漂亮的脸蛋，是吗？”

“ _不好意思?_ ”我说，发出一个像是沸腾水壶的声音。我发现自己有点歇斯底里地在想，如果有人对你说同样的话会发生什么……肯定，不是任何人都敢。

“冷静点，伙计，”他回答，“我只是在戏弄你。只是逗你玩的。 _聪明_ 总是好的。我希望我够聪明。如果我聪明的话我就不会干这个了。我家人都很聪明，兄弟和父亲都是医生。但我不是，所以我只能做这个。像这样去别人家里转转。我只是无名小卒，真的，所以你 _知道_ 我没别的意思。你看起来不像那种知识分子。”就这样他开始用一种高傲的方式说笑，我不知道我是否应该指出我实际上是FBI的讲师(但明智地觉得这不会有多大好处，因为文艺复兴时期的博学者*[5]在解决暴力和连环犯罪方面并不出名)以试着提高他心目中我的智商。天啊，他怎么还在这里，为什么他就不能滚开？

”看，”我说，“如果没有别的事了……？”

“是啊，是啊。”他回答。他还在盯着我看。现在我真的希望你在这里:你所要做的就是在你的椅子上转过身，扬起一下眉毛，然后他就会吓得屁滚尿流，从这栋大楼逃之夭夭。

“我真的很忙，”我尖锐地说(毕竟我的指甲不会自己啃自己)。”你想四处看看，你已经看过了，所以如果没有别的事……？”

“是的，”他说，”没有别的了。”但他还是不动。

“ _那就这样吧_ 。”我发飙了。“很明显没有其他人住在这里，所以我想我们结束了。”

“是的，当然。”他回答。“结束了。”他朝门口走去，我跟在他后面，如果他有任何改变主意的迹象，我就用蛮力把他推出去，然后把他推下楼(头先落地)。他在走廊里徘徊，所以我关上门，正好听到他说“再见，格雷厄姆先生。”

*******

**_选项_** **_1:定期检查。_ **

· _原因：_ 奥卡姆的剃须刀*[6]，

· _否决_ _原因：_ 最简单的理论几乎永远不会是最好的，永远。简单的理论都是狗屁。去你的奥卡姆，还有你的剃刀。你就是一坨屎。你的剃须刀烂透了。复杂性是一种更现实的方式。

**_选_** **_项_ ** **_2:新的或返回的敌人，目前身份不明。_ **

· _原因：_ 因为操我的生活，这就是为什么。

· _否决_ _原因：_ 没有任何理由，一个(到目前为止)不知名的人想杀我和/或你，但是为什么要用这种复杂的方式接触呢?

在这一点上，我试着计算过去几年里你和我结交的各种各样的敌人(无论是单独的还是合并的)，但是当我意识到这既令人沮丧，又在数学逻辑上不可能的时候，我最终放弃了。

**_选项3:马修. 布朗_ 。**

· _原因：_ 一个已知的重大威胁。仍然在逃中。恨你，爱我(以一种‘ _我爱你的脸，我想把它放在我的壁炉架_ ’的方式)。最直接和最明智的选择(提醒自己：考虑重新评估奥卡姆剃刀)。

· _否决原因：_ 他派一个同伙而不是自己来是说不通的。他怎么会有同伙呢？这一切对他来说是不是太微妙了?

哦操，我真不知道该怎么想。经过15分钟的头脑风暴，我意识到我所要确认的只有以下几点：

1.奥卡姆剃刀理论是狗屎(除非它不是)。

2.几乎所有人都讨厌你和我。

3.马修. 布朗想把我的脸印在他的壁炉上。

我终于忍不住了，决定还是给你打电话，如果这让我显得不安和可怜，那我只能接受了。现在是下午6点，我已经坚持了一整天了。我简单地回想了一下今天早上，想起自己躺在你下面，基本上求你上我。现在我一个人在这里，后知后觉地感到害羞。我不知道我是不是真心的(是的……可能吧)。我真的想那样吗？(是的……几乎可以肯定)。会是错误吗？(我甚至无法回答这个问题)。天啊，为什么 _每件事_ 都那么复杂？我的头开始疼了，脑袋里的重击声就像夜总会里的低音节奏一样。

我按下按键，你几乎马上接听了。“威尔，”你尖刻地说，“你还好吗？”

“我很好。他走了。他很久以前就走了。”

“很好。有什么事让你担心吗？”

“没有。我是说他很奇怪，就像上次……”

“怎么‘奇怪’了?”你的声音像凿子一样尖锐。“他有没有试着对你做些什么？”

“不，不，不是那样的。只是……我不知道。”我摘下眼镜，让它从沙发上掉下来(我可能再也找不到它了)，用手捂着脸。”我忘了把你的书搬开。”

“也可能是我忘了带走他们。”

“他问起来了。”

“然后呢？”

“我说那是我的。”

“那么问题是？”

“没什么，我想。我只是……我只是有种不祥的预感。”

“是的，我知道。你听起来有点震惊，威尔，考虑到你不是一个缺乏毅力的人，这种情况显然让你很不安，你为什么不开车过来和我呆在一起呢？只需要半个小时左右。”

妈的，我真的很想，但是承认我一个人过不了一个晚上，让我觉得有点尴尬。相反，我尽了最大的努力说:“我很好，谢谢，但我会按计划行事，留在这里。”

“只要你觉得舒服就行。”你回答说:“但如果你改变主意了，请联系我。”

“我会的。”我说(我不会)。我麻木地盯着你的椅子，我几乎可以想象你坐在椅子上，看着我，脸上带着若有所思的戏弄:‘过 _来。把衣服脱了。让我摸摸你。_ _’_

“酒店怎么样?”我问。我站起来，坐在你的椅子上，把膝盖抬到下巴下面。

“足够好。这不是小破屋。”

“好极了。”

“毫无疑问，当你最终到达的时候，你会马上把它变成一个的。”

“我会尽力的。我知道你有 _多_ 喜欢寒舍。”

“只在和你一起的时候，”你说，“但即使那样也是有限度的。例如，如果你带着你那令人发指的须后水，那么你将被拒绝进入。”

“我不需要带，我可以用你一直带着的瓶子。如果你能忍受放手一段时间的话。你应该把它戴在脖子上，就像我和我的眼镜一样(说到这个，那个小混蛋现在在哪里？)”

”我可以肯定地告诉你我将后悔向你承认这一点。你发现并利用别人的弱点时真是毫不留情。”

”给你三个词:五十步笑百步*[7]。”

“这确实是不可否认的事实。”

  
我叹了口气，还没来得及阻止自己就（再一次）脱口而出:“小心点，好吗？”

“我相信这已经被反复讨论过了。我建议你在眼镜前面写上‘莱克特医生一直非常小心’作为 _备忘录_ 。就在你找到它的时候。”

“你怎么……没事。它就在这里。”

“当然它就在 _那儿_ ，纯粹是形而上学的意义。你只是不知道在 _哪儿。_ 好好休息一下，你听起来比平时更累了。”

“好吧，也许这是个好主意。”

“记得吃点东西。”

“是的。”

“真正的食物——不是你从加油站买来的，现在正在冰箱里发酵的东西。”

从你说话的语气来看，好像从加油站买东西是最难以启齿的堕落的标志。

“是的， _老_ _爸_ 。还有别的吗？其实我也不是完全没有生存能力。我过马路的时候，你是不是要系好我的鞋带，牵着我的手？”

“事实上，在自我照顾方面，你其实有点无能:你身上的变异病毒就是一个很好的例子。不过过马路的时候，我不能牵你的手。或者至少在你找到你的眼镜之前，你会在最高的卡车底下溜达，把我也拖下水。”

“难道没人告诉过你不要嘲笑受折磨的人吗？”

“当然有，但我就只是无视他们。你在打哈欠吗？”

“没有。”

“你要么是在咆哮——这个概念很有吸引力，但可能性很大——要么是你已经筋疲力尽，不愿承认这一点。你要休息一下吗？”

“是的。”

“还有吃的？”

“ _是的_ 。”

“不要过马路，同时注意快速地看看车辆？”

“哦，看在上帝的份上。”

“好极了(splendid)。那我们明天见，并确保在此期间我会非常小心。”

挂上电话之后，我反复检查所有的门窗都锁好了，然后把杰克的枪放在沙发旁边，蜷缩在垫子上，无视休克毯(即使在紧急情况下也是有限的)，而是用夹克把自己裹起来。你的书还在地板上，我捡起来翻了翻。天啊，真是一堆无聊的废话。但是它闻起来有点你的(自命不凡的)古龙水的味道，我发现自己紧紧抓着它，好像它是一种护身符，一种能给我力量的东西，不管前方可能发生什么。

我觉得很可怜，不仅是为了我自己，也是为了你。为了我和你，为了我们。因为我们是一个共生体，相互交织，相互关联，我们之间发生的任何事都会影响到另一个。我不能忍受再次失去你，天啊，我觉得整个事都有点不对劲。是的…… _是的_ 。我只是不知道是什么。但它就像不知从哪儿开始的倒计时一样，时间正在一点一滴流逝:沙子无情地从沙漏中滴落下来。问题是：离零还有多久？

* * *

TBC

译者注：

[1]法医用的防咬面具：网上没有合适的图片，总之就是就是薇薇和拔叔都带过的那种面具！我也觉得薇薇带那个很好看2333

[2]打碎我：原文：break me in.

[3]克里登斯清水复兴合唱团( Creedence Clearwater Revival)*：是20世纪60年代到70年代最受喜爱的一支超级摇滚乐队。(其中三个人都有胡子，so）

[4]约翰·埃德加·胡佛（ J Edgar Hoover）*：首任联邦调查局局长。

[5]文艺复兴时期的博学者( the Polymaths of the Renaissance)：一本讲述十五世纪至今的西方多学科的非凡故事的书。（我不知道这本书的译名究竟是什么，如果有请告知，谢谢！）以下来自谷歌：从达芬奇（Leonardo da Vinci）和约翰·迪（John Dee）到奥利弗·萨克斯（Oliver Sacks）和苏珊·桑塔格（Susan Sontag），多面数学已经改变了知识的前沿。 但是，在当今的专业化时代，数学家常常仅因其成就的一部分而被人们铭记。著名的文化历史学家彼得·伯克（Peter Burke）考察了五百种西方文艺复兴者从文艺复兴时期到现在的成就。 伯克（Burke）说明了印刷技术的崛起与印刷技术的发明，新世界的发现以及科学革命时代知识的快速增长是如何齐头并进的。 他还认为，知识的进一步增长导致专业化的兴起，从而导致了一个环境对越来越多的学者和科学家的支持越来越少。

[6]奥卡姆的剃刀（Occam's razor）：又称奥康的剃刀。是哲学原理。 通常有两种解释：一种是需要最少数量的假设通常是正确的。另一种说法是，必须做出的假设越多，解释的可能性就越小。

[7]五十步笑百步：pot, kettle and black.

真的很建议有条件的姐妹能去读一下原文，behold和薇薇脑补那里真的太好笑了，我脑补一下薇薇的语气简直笑到打跌233333


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 28**

  
  
我终于把自己逼到了一种紧张疲惫的状态，在沙发上睡着了，紧紧抓着你的书，好像它是一个该死的毛绒玩具(见了鬼了)，大约一个小时后醒来，脖子微微抽搐，头上第一次感到头痛。我懒洋洋地摸索着找我的眼镜，我有个模糊地想到应该放在扶手上，但不用说肯定不在那儿……那个小混蛋。  
  
“它在沙发 _下面_ ，”你说。“我已经把它放在桌子上保管了。你应该利用你作为狗主人的技能，训练它听到你的哨声，这样它就会听从你的命令了。”  
  
“谢谢，”我揉眼睛，用手指拨弄头发，然后……等等。他妈的等一下。我笨拙地侧过身子，你就坐在椅子上盯着我看。  
  
“等等。什么？你来了！”  
  
“威尔，你还是一如既往地善于观察。”  
  
“是的——但是有一个小问题：你不 _应该_ 在这里。你是怎么进来的？门是锁着的。”  
  
“前几天早上我离开你的时候，我做了一把备用钥匙。”  
  
“哦，是的，没错——‘小事’。你知道你可以直接问我的，我会给你一本我自己的抄本。”  
  
你不回答，只是对着书点点头——那本书我还抱着呢。“你觉得这是一种有效的助眠药吗？”  
  
“是啊，实际上，因为这本书实在是太无聊了。他们应该按处方卖药。”  
  
你给了我一个‘ _我亲爱的威尔，我们都知道那完全是胡说八道_ ’的假笑，但(感谢上帝)还是决定不要逼我了。  
  
“好吧，”你说，“我改变主意了。我决定在最后一晚陪你在小屋里。”  
  
“有人看见你了吗？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
我忍不住微笑(我怀疑是有点老土，多愁善感的方式)，你也对我微笑(除了你看起来泰然自若，神秘莫测，像一块花岗岩一样镇定)。我从沙发上滚下来，开始被你吸引过来，但是在去的路上，我的脚缠在休克毯上，然后戏剧性地向一边跌跌撞撞。你突然从椅子上冲过来，动作快得让人眼花缭乱，在我完全倒下之前抓住我。我不挣脱开，只是让你紧紧抓住我。  
  
“你还好吗?”你问。  
  
“我很好。我真的很高兴你能来。”  
  
“是的，我就知道你会。很明显，你很不乐意一个人待着，但又不愿意承认。”  
  
“我一个人应该没问题。”我争辩道。  
  
“你当然会，你在很多方面都很有能力。尽管你总是被眼镜和毯子蒙蔽双眼。”  
  
“我想你也是。这意味着你是我眼镜和休克毯的精神兄弟。你确定没人看见你吗？”  
  
“非常肯定。正如我们在 _数次_ 说好的那样，我非常小心。”  
  
“有多确定？”  
  
“威尔，”你耐心地说，“我确定。”  
  
“好吧。好的，很好。那你现在打算怎么办？”  
  
“我今晚留在这里，明天早上再回旅馆。在所有其他方面，原来的计划仍然有效:你可以明天飘进你的办公室，假装是一个正直的调查官员，然后再来找我。”  
  
“对不起，”我烦躁地说，“但是我不会 _飘进_ 任何地方。我大踏步走。有目的地。我就像是有明确目标的调查员 _皇帝_ 一样大摇大摆。”  
  
“你有。你在漂浮。你太含糊其辞了。”  
  
“我没有！”  
  
“恐怕你有。你应该为此感到骄傲，这是你魅力的一部分。更重要的是，这也意味着人们低估了你，这给了你持久的战术优势。你那令人敬畏的敏锐，被某种……”  
  
我对你眯起了眼睛。  
  
“困惑，掩盖了。”  
  
“我不会给人‘困惑’的印象!”我用力推你的胸膛，不用多说，这根本没用。“是我的错觉还是你真的表现得很粗鲁?”  
“没有。我只是 _坦白_ 而已。”你给我一个最灿烂的假笑，然后自己坐在沙发上。“如果你想报复，我宣布我愿意听取你的任何反击。”  
  
我短暂地考虑了一下，但最终决定不这么做，因为无论我说什么，你都只会回复比这更糟糕的东西。“很诱人，但是不，”我回答。“我要去洗个澡，生个闷气，然后吃点东西，然后在高度困惑的状态下漂浮。”  
  
“听起来都很迷人。我相信你会玩得很开心的。”  
  
“你打算怎么办?”  
  
“我阅读，”你回答，指着文艺复兴时期的博学者，他们严肃的大胡子脸现在似乎在你书的封面上责难地瞪着我，好像他们也站在你这边反对我。  
  
“好好享受。我希望你和博学者在一起非常幸福。”  
  
“我相信我们会愉快地打发时间的。”  
  
“你可以用拉丁语夸夸其谈，评头论足地说我有多困惑。”  
  
“不是拉丁语，”你回答，“我们现在的关系更随便。我们将用佛罗伦萨意大利语来讨论你的困惑。”  
  
“好的，很好。太好了。”  
  
“你现在可以走了，年轻的威尔。”你向我挥手。“我相信你在点菜之前想洗个澡生个闷气，我也不反对自己吃点东西。请你一定要准时。”  
  
“好的，我马上就去。冷静下来。”  
  
“别忘了你的眼镜，”你略带恶意地补充道。  
  
”我没 _打算_ 这么做。”  
  
“我确定-除了你现在不知道它在哪里。”  
  
“我不需要它来洗澡。或者生闷气。”  
  
“这真是个幸运的巧合，不是吗?”  
  
“我确实知道它在哪里。”  
  
“不，你不知道。”你说的时候，眼睛都没有离开你的书。  
  
“你真是个讨厌鬼……啊！它在那，”我从桌子上面找回我的眼镜。“我告诉过你了。”  
  
“相反，我相信你会发现我告诉过你——当你第一次把它弄丢后，我把它放在那里。顺便说一句，你睡着的时候看起来很迷人。还有四个老人，*”你向我简短地扬了扬博学者，如果可能的话，他们甚至比以前更反对了。“你真是个小荡妇。”  
“我没有和他们上床。他们 _让我_ 睡着了。”  
  
“嗯，”你说，“我相信你有洗澡和生闷气的事要处理。”  
  
我走进浴室，拿出一条干净的毛巾，但我还是忍不住把头伸到客厅门口，重申道：“我没和他们 _上床_ 。”  
  
“我恐怕他们持相反意见。”你回答。“这对你来说有点不方便:四对一，我相当担心‘一位绅士不会泄露隐私*’的格言在他们那个时代并不存在，所以他们的判断力是不可靠的。你想让我离开并带他们一起走吗？”  
  
“不，”我小声说。  
  
“你很勇敢，值得赞扬。你整晚都将寡不敌众。”  
  
我趴在沙发上，把头靠在胳膊上，这样我可以把腿伸过你的膝盖。“我不想再洗澡了。”  
  
“所以你要直接跳到生闷气?”你把你的手放在我的大腿上，用你的拇指无所事事地摩擦它。  
  
“是的。我也不会因为博学者而生气，严格来说，它们是属于我的。”  
  
“哦，是的，那个检查员。”  
  
“他很奇怪。有点不对劲。”  
  
“你到底在担心什么？除了事实上某人报告它在紧急事项的首位? 请表述得比‘奇怪’更精确一点。”  
  
“你觉得我夸大其词了吗？”  
  
“不，一点也不。我非常重视你的担忧，但我不能不掌握事实就妄下结论。昨天你确信这是正常的检查，所以让他进了公寓。从那以后发生了一些事，让你改变了主意。”  
  
“不完全是，我是说有 _可能_ 。可能是常规检查。”  
  
“除了？”  
  
“除了他很 _奇怪_ 。还有奥卡姆剃刀理论是狗屎。”  
  
“请你再说一遍？”  
  
“没什么。听着，那是……”我皱着眉头，用手指敲打着胸口，想找到一个明智的方式来表达。“首先是他的态度。可怕的。太熟悉了，好像他一直在笑某个私人笑话。他评论了这些。”我在脖子上做了个手势，“然后特别想看看我们的……我的卧室。”  
  
“你认为这种行为表明他是个冒牌货，而不是一个真正的员工，只是在社交和人际关系方面有……问题?”  
  
“他说我不只是一张漂亮的脸蛋，”我愤怒地说。  
  
“我想我们必须承认这是真的，”你回答说，“虽然我对他这样跟你说话感到非常不高兴。可惜我不在那里。”  
  
“如果你在场的话，他就不会这么说了。他会忙着把我赶出公寓，然后将公寓转租出去。”  
  
“所以你认为有可能是真的？”  
  
“不。”我很沮丧地承认。  
  
“是的。我倾向于同意你的观点，”你把手臂放在脑后。“考虑一下，我不相信有人报告说见过我;不管他是谁，他知道我是谁，怀疑我回来了，并相信这里是一个很有希望开始搜寻的地方。”  
  
我不高兴地叹息。我也怀疑过，但不愿相信，你现在说的也一模一样，证实了它的存在，把它构造成了真实的。”为什么?”我问。“你怎么这么肯定？”  
  
“我不 _完全_ 确定，因为不完全掌握事实就妄下结论是不明智的。不过他对这些绅士的关注是相当令人费解的。”（你对博学者做了个手势。去他妈的这些家伙……可怜的大胡子混蛋）你继续：“这种阅读材料更适合我，而不是你。”  
  
“那为什么要这样引人注意呢？为什么这么明显？”  
  
“为什么呢？很可能是一种权力游戏，他想贬低你，让你不舒服。但这不太可能是这次访问的主要目的;他想确定我是否，或者最近是否在这栋楼里。然而，由于缺乏更明确的行动，强烈表明这只是一次侦察，他并不确定我是否来过这里。也许转租的指控只是为了确定你的反应，这意味着我们必须考虑一个不仅认识我们两个，而且知道我对你相当不便的人。”  
  
“我很高兴能给你带来不便。”  
  
“我可以想象我也没少给你带来不便。”  
  
“两清了（even steven）。”我心不在焉地说。  
  
“是的。当然这个时间点也可能是巧合，虽然不太可能。你说在我回来之前没有发生过类似的事情？  
  
“不，不是这样的。尽管有人跟踪我，”我微微皱眉，“但那很可能就是你……或者另外两个中的一个。”  
  
“哦，是的，对某些声名狼藉的人来说，你似乎是猫薄荷一样的存在。那其实很棒，你觉得是为什么呢？”  
  
“鬼才知道。你是他们中的一员，为什么你不告诉我呢？哦仔细想想还是不了，我宁愿不知道。”  
  
“你有马修.布朗，而我有这位神秘来访者。我们目前势均力敌。”  
  
“好吧，谢天谢地。我不想让我们中的一个感觉被遗忘了。”我伸展双臂，把头往后仰，直到它悬在扶手边上。“你知道，他那天晚上对我说了些什么，”我补充，一半是对自己说的。“他说，‘ _你现在只能靠自己了，就像以前一样。没人会来救你的。没人知道你在这里。_ ’”  
  
“好吧，他又错了，因为你不是一个人，而且我确实来了。”  
  
“是的，”我一想到弗雷迪.劳兹就忍不住想，让一个超级坏的谋杀丈夫随时待命实际还是挺轻飘飘的，但考虑到你不懂这个梗，我压下去了。取而代之的是：“如果他派他来呢?”  
  
“再说一遍，拜托，少说点代词。”  
  
“如果是马修.布朗派检查员来的呢?”  
  
“是的，我想这也是一种可能。”  
  
“你觉得他在巷子里看到你了吗？你觉得他知道你回来了吗？”  
  
“你已经问过我这个问题了，我的回答也依然没有改变。”  
  
“如果他告诉了别人呢?向FBI告密？”  
  
“他不会向FBI告密。”  
  
“是的，但是如果……”  
  
“威尔，马修.布朗并不认为FBI是他的盟友。就像你选择去找他，而不是去找杰克.克劳福德一样。如果他知道我在这里，他会亲自来找我的。”  
  
“或者派别人去。”  
  
“或者派别人去。你知道，回想起来，你的提前24小时通知的即时反应是一个很大的耻辱。检查员有可能就这么走进来，然后我们……”  
  
我用脚轻推你一下。  
  
“很好，我可以护送他离开房子。”你看我的眼神可能会被理解为‘ _你不断否认这件事上有点讨人喜欢，_ ’但也可能同样是，‘ _试得好，但是你欺骗不了任何人，你个小混蛋。’_  
  
“用把他做成砂锅菜的方式护送他离开房子。但是仍然还有很多事情讲不通。”  
  
“确实。我想这个问题迟早会解决的。”  
  
“是的，”我沮丧地回答。“我想会的。”关于被跟踪的讨论让我想起了那晚的雨中，那个模糊的身影泰然自若又警觉。 _暴风雨要来了。_ 我安静下来，在脑海中翻转着各种可能的场景，然后突然窗外打碎玻璃的巨大声响戏剧性地打破了寂静。我们的反应是迅速，典型且迥然不同的:我吓了一跳，他妈的只差从我的皮肤里跳出来，而你猛地转过头，然后跳起来，同时抓住我的肩膀，把我推到沙发后面的地板上。  
  
“看在上帝的份上!”我嘶嘶道。我落地时很笨拙，几秒钟后才能转动我的膝盖，来找到足够的支撑。  
  
“ _不_ 要动，”你已经把灯关了，还在看窗外。  
  
“我能……”  
  
”威尔，”你不祥地说：“请不要让我重复我说过的话。除非我另有指示，否则你就 _呆在原地_ 。”  
  
我猜你真正的意思是:‘ _直到我告诉你出来是安全的_ ’，尽管压力重重的情况下，我还是觉得被这个感动到了荒谬的地步(尽管也非常可疑，因为-因为什么?)然后我就安静下来，让我的头靠在地板上。天知道是怎么回事，我看不见那该死的东西，因为沙发挡住路了。现在一切都安静下来了，噪音就像有人按了开关一样被切断了。 _如果_ 那是 _马修.布朗,_ ，我想，突然肾上腺素激增， _我会很乐意他妈亲手杀了他。_ 我接下来花了几分钟的时间计划完成这件事的各种方法，而你却一直保持沉默:警惕而且静止。  
  
最后我再也忍受不了了。“到底发生什么了?”我嘶声道。  
  
“还没有。街道看起来倒是很安全。”  
  
“也许没 _什么_ ？这个社区一直很粗俗。人们总是在打架，破坏东西。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“我想出来。”  
  
“不，你不想。现在安静点。”你实际上听起来相当吓人(天知道你是怎么做到的:你甚至不需要提高嗓门，只要在音调中注入一些难以定义的东西，柔和而巧妙地低调，就相当于明显的一句“想都别 _想_ 惹我，”)。这次我真的闭上嘴，耐心地等着（算是吧），直到你出现在我头顶上，伸手扶我起来。  
  
“没什么?”我问。  
  
“什么都看不见。但是不代表什么都没有。”  
  
“是的……我知道。我知道不是。”  
  
“窗户都锁好了吗？”  
  
“是的，我之前又检查了一遍。”  
  
“很好。”  
  
“我以为你不关心呢，”我焦躁地说。“你说你不担心。”  
  
“此时此刻，我不准备冒任何风险。我告诉过你，我相信你的判断。自从上次那个检察员，你就觉得有些不对劲，我也同意这一点，”你皱了皱眉头。“你越早离开这栋楼越好。”  
  
“ _我们_ 越早离开这栋楼越好。”  
  
“是的，当然，除了我对自己处理任何可能发生的麻烦的能力更有信心。”  
  
“你是在说你关心我的安危吗?”我忍不住要说。“那真是……讽刺。”  
  
“是的，我想是的，”你回答。”尽管以我的经验来看，当生活更为繁重时，讽刺很少存在。”（Although in my experience irony is seldom absent from life’s more taxing situations.求指正！）你把灯打开，然后把自己叠在沙发上，继续阅读你的书，就像什么都没发生过一样。  
  
”好吧……那好。”我说。我自己走到窗前，从窗帘后面向外面的街道窥视，进行了一个临时的，紧张的守夜仪式。你当然是对的，没什么好看的。也许真的只是孩子或者毒贩子，或者这附近每晚都发生的事情。或者不是。  
  
“请离开窗户，”你突然说道，我不由自主地服从了，靠在桌子上。我一直焦急地望着你，在沙发上光彩夺目，充满活力，活在当下，完整无缺。我不能忍受你发生任何事。我宁愿这事发生在我身上，我不会像你那样在这个世界上留下伤口。天一亮我们就离开这鬼地方，我诅咒我自己太固执了，没有像你原来建议的那样去酒店找你。你回来是我的错。我很想走到你面前，把头放在你的膝盖上，跪在你的脚边，但当然我不能这么做。你只是坐在那里看书，完全不在意。  
  
“我现在可以点菜了吗?”我主动提出，主要是因为我想不出别的办法。“你有什么偏好吗?”呃，操，也许这不是最好的问题。  
  
“随便你，”你心不在焉地回答。然后嘟囔了一些奇怪的外语词汇。  
  
“什么？那是什么意思？”  
  
“这是一种亲昵的称呼，我想。”你回答道，眼睛依然在书上。“它不能精确地翻译。‘小家伙’在英语里应该是近似的意思。”  
  
“天啊，我可不 _小_ 。”  
  
“这只是一种比喻。”  
  
“我几乎和你一样高。”  
  
“身材矮小并不可耻。”你平静地回答说。“你没听说过‘矮小而致命’这个说法吗？”  
  
“我不 _矮小_!”  
  
你看起来好像很难保持严肃。“我只是逗你玩的，威尔，”你说“现在做个好男孩，安静点。”  
  
“别叫我男孩。这是 _幼稚化_ 。”  
  
“你比我年轻，所以在我看来，你有时候显得很孩子气，”你终于抬头看着我,“尤其是当你发脾气的时候。”  
  
“哦看在上帝的份上。”  
  
你放下书，这次你真的笑起来，伸出手。“过来，”你说。我拖着脚走过去，你把我拉到你旁边的沙发上，用你的手臂抱住我。“现在说真的，威尔，”你补充说，“请安静。有时候，你足以让人想去借酒消愁。”我想情况可能更糟，至少你没说‘足以让人想去杀人’。你现在对我失去了兴趣，全神贯注地读你的书，我想找到一种不太明显的方法再次吸引你的注意力(不会让你去借酒消愁或杀人)，所以把自己从你的手臂中解放出来，伸开双腿坐在暖气机前。  
  
你立刻抬起头来(成功了!)“你冷吗?”你问。  
  
“是的，”这是真的，我他妈快冻僵了。  
  
“毫不奇怪。你还是太瘦了，不能有效地保持体温。”  
  
“ _请_ 不要给我吃的。”  
  
“一旦我能进入符合配置的厨房，我一定会喂饱你的。不幸的是，在我们依赖小破屋或旅馆的时候，这种情况可能不会立即出现，但是，情况并不 _总是_ 这样。”你若有所思地看着我，但我无法当面询问你到底是什么意思(不是说你会解释，如果你想告诉我你会的)。你什么也没说，最后我只是从我们以前吃过的餐厅点了外卖(你不可避免地会抱怨，你表现得好像我在试图强迫你吃我刚从路边捡来的东西)。你把沙发垫和各种各样的毯子，放在暖气前的地板上，我们就在那里在膝盖上吃饭，用马克杯喝酒，因为我没有酒杯。我真的很喜欢灯光在房间里闪烁的样子，就好像我们是两个逃跑的强盗，蜷缩在我们的营火前。  
  
”你为什么对我这么好?”我突然说，竭力装作没什么的样子。  
  
你给了我一个让人不安的微笑。“因为你没有给我任何理由不对你好。”  
  
在你告诉我你离开时遇到的一个艺术品交易商发生的事之前，我停了一小下，但是过了一会儿，你完全停止了说话，只是盯着我看。我能感觉到在你强烈的注视下我自己在颤抖。虽然我没有喝醉，但酒精进入了我的头脑，给了我一种温暖而朦胧的感觉(考虑到在过去几天我所做的事情之后，你很难抱怨这件事)。  
  
”你在想所有你想对我做的色情事儿， _是不是?_ ”我说，“我能说，”我假笑着，尽力模仿你的口音:“有时候，你是完全透明的。”  
  
你冷冷地看了我一眼，但我看得出来你在努力不笑。“如果那是真的，你也不能责怪我，”你回答，“当你像你这样满脸通红，四肢松弛，懒洋洋地躺在我面前，用你的大眼睛如此诱人地注视着我的时候。”  
  
我被酒呛到了。“天啊，我 _不会_ 。”  
  
“我很遗憾地告诉你，你 _确实会_ 。”  
  
“我没有。”  
  
“恐怕是的。这没什么好羞愧的:如果你不是那么对我着迷，你的生活就不会那么有趣了。”  
  
“哦，闭嘴。我不是……不是……”你对我挑眉毛。“上帝，你真虚荣，”我终于说。  
  
“我自然是虚荣的。我有太多太多的东西可以自负，缺乏虚荣就等于忘恩负义。现在我拥有了你，这给我带来了无尽的满足。”  
  
我意识到我不知道该如何回应——这些意想不到的赞美仍然让我感到不安，尤其是因为我不太擅长在最好的时候接受赞美(我的标准回应是尴尬地笑，或者开始认真地、逻辑地指出对方为什么错了)。我忍不住觉得，这两种策略对你都没用，所以我考虑说“你不 _拥有_ 我”(因为，说真的，这让我听起来像是一个物品，好像我是你那该死的宾利车之类的东西)。但是我一想到这个，我就意识到我其实并不完全反对这个想法(哦，上帝)……所以最后我什么也不回答，只是给你一个小小的微笑。在闪烁的灯光下，这里是那么的温暖和宁静，锁着的门窗把一切都挡在外面，就像在洞穴里一样。我在前面伸展双腿，伸展脚趾，你抬起我的一只光脚，沿着弧线抚摸。  
  
我看了你一会儿，你的手如此优雅，你的动作就像音乐家一样。“我们曾经是治疗师和病人，不是吗，”我慵懒地说。“看看我们现在的样子。”  
  
“一个‘对比组合’，”你微笑着回答。“尽管这不是唯一适用的。”  
  
“什么意思？……还是我不想知道？”  
  
“仅仅是‘治疗师-病人’的二分法不是唯一的，无论是现在还是过去。比如，我会加上‘老师和学生’。”  
  
“我打赌你会的。我想你认为自己是老师。顺便说一句，我不同意，你这个傲慢的……”我停住了，试着想一个合适的侮辱，你等着，脸上带着礼貌的期待的表情。“你是个混蛋（ass）。”我终于说了。  
  
你扬起了眉毛。“当受到影响时，你真的有最丰富多彩的词汇。你是不是要建议我研究一下”性移植”的可能性?”  
  
我禁不住有点脸红(毫无疑问，这就是你想要的)。“没有，”我很快回答，“我还没有醉到那个程度。不管怎样，你 _是_ 个混蛋。但我仍然坚持我不是你的学生。”  
  
“一点也不。在这种情况下，我们俩都是这样，因为我从你身上学到了很多有趣的东西。我的另一个建议是‘启动者和被启动者’。”你给了我一个微微的令人不安的微笑。“你的蜕变，我想。”  
  
”胡说八道的人和被胡说八道 _祸害_ 的人（Bullshitter and bull _shit_ ted，我怎么也翻译不出内味儿，求指正！），”我夸张地说。  
  
“高谈雄辩啊，威尔，”你回答。“再一次，那显然我们两个都是。恐怕你不能完全占据道德制高点。”  
  
我皱了皱眉，嚼着我的拇指指甲。“猎人和猎物。”  
  
“哪个是哪个？”  
  
“ _显然_ 我是猎人。我为FBI工作，你是FBI的头号通缉犯。”我对你摇了摇手，好像在暗示‘你自己算算’。  
  
你看起来好像还有很多话可以回应这个问题，但最终还是要微笑(尽管是以一种隐约的邪恶方式)。“很好，猫和老鼠。”  
  
“好吧，我觉得这是无可争辩的。”我愤怒地说。“我们到底为什么要玩这个游戏？这是狗屎。这游戏烂透了。”  
  
“啊，你现在生气是因为你觉得这种比较对你不利。”  
  
“那可不一定。老鼠是邪恶的……邪恶的毛茸茸的小杂种。”  
  
“哦，是的，当然，我忘了。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“恐怖，确实。”  
  
“我在逮捕你的过程中起了‘作用’，记得吗?”我说，“连弗雷迪.劳兹都同意。”  
  
“哦，好吧，既然如此，我想我必须承认失败，”你回答。“如果连 _弗雷迪. 劳兹_ 都同意。尽管如此，这个论点还是被一个小小的事实削弱了，那就是我的自首。”  
  
“因为我！”  
  
“是的,”你笑了，然后又开始抚摸我的脚。“你再一次将我处于不利地位，因为这是不可否认的事实。这就是为什么倍受尊敬的贝德莉亚.杜.莫里哀一直认为你是我最大的错误。”  
  
“我是吗？”  
  
“也许在某些方面，”你若有所思地回答，“尽管我希望你能证明自己远不止这些。毕竟，把你仅仅当作一个判断上的错误是对你的贬低。”  
  
“谢谢，”我说，“我猜。”  
  
”不用那么客气。现在，我还有一个。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“ _L’amante e l’amato，_ ”你回答。“爱人和被爱的人。”  
  
我眨了几下眼睛，然后盯着你，我不知道你是不是认真的。“哪个是哪个?”我自然而然地问。  
  
“你又怎么想呢？”你给了我一个空白的凝视，然后轻柔地引用道:“ _爱一个人解放了爱人和被爱的人_ *。”  
  
我微微皱起眉头，再一次感觉好像你在为一个我根本不会玩的游戏创造新的规则。“我不知道那是什么意思。”我最后说。  
  
“你不知道吗？”  
  
“不。你不……你不能……你不是那样的人。”  
  
“不是吗？那你呢，你是什么样的人？”  
  
“我不知道，但是……不像那样，不像你。”  
  
“所以我不是 _那样_ 的，你也不像 _我_ 。我们会互相抵消。”  
  
“我们总是互相抵消，”我沉闷地说。  
  
“是的，没错，”你回答。“然而我们都是一样的。”然后你又盯着我看，我盯回来。  
  
有一阵子我们什么也没说，什么也没做，只是坐在那里互相凝视，我们的呼吸几乎同步，你的黑眼睛盯着我的脸。开始下雨夹雪了，窗户上有明显的白色薄片状痕迹。 _暴风雨要来了。_ 我盯着你，盯着自己，突然被一种可怕的，无助的想哭的冲动压倒了，因为我 _完全不知道我们之间会发生什么。_ 这就像是从电梯井往下看:黑暗的领域，无法猜测离触地究竟有多远。  
  
我不知道未来，也不知道前方是什么，唯一真正清晰无疑的是，我们可能无法从中回来。你可能明天就被抓起来关在笼子里，我下周就会被枪杀，刺伤，喂变种猪。我们的生活方式并不适合过度计划。我不假思索地靠近你，带着一种盲目的，悲惨的绝望亲吻你，我记得你曾经说过:“ _我的生命随时可能结束，这种想法让我自由地去欣赏，这个世界所提供的一切的美丽，艺术和恐怖。_ ”当时我以为你在胡说八道，但现在我痛苦地清楚了你的意思。就是这件事让我意识到， _我有多么想要你。_ 上帝保佑我，但我真的想要你。我想要你所有的美丽，你所有的艺术和恐怖，你最好的一面，你最坏的一面，你的美好和可怕，所有的一切，所有的时间。  
  
我用手搂着你的背，把自己靠在你身上;我想着你把我带到雪地上的安全地带；想着你对我所说的和做的一切的持续的迷恋；想着当没有人真正接受我已经是的样子，而你总是相信我可以超越自我的方式。我想到了所有的一瞥，接触和微笑，同步性，共享的一切，不言而喻的默契，以及永远不会消失的，致命又动人的吸引力。“ _如果我每天都看到你，威尔，我会记得这一次……把你从我身边解放出来，把我从你身边解放出来，这是一回事。_ ”然后我想到那些可怕的，糟糕的，无法形容的事情，以及我仍然爱着你的事实。我们都掉进了海里，掉进了死亡的深渊里，但是我们还是一起重生了。你的脸上有血，我睁大眼睛，像疯了一样盯着未来：你在或不在，我都无法生存。认可和保留；漫无目的，毫无意义的痛苦。“ _我想让你知道我的确切位置。以及你能在哪里找到我。_ ”你是过去，我以为我已经埋葬了你，而我所做的只是活埋了我自己。我在想你不在的时候，我是如何慢慢消瘦的，你回来的那一刻，一切都焕发了生机。  
  
如果可以的话，我会给你一些东西，一种献祭，一份礼物，一些可以配得上你荣光的东西 （something to honor you.）。理想情况下，它会是无与伦比的，难以置信的:太阳，月亮，黄金，乳香和末药*。但我当然没有那种东西，我唯一能给你的只有我自己。  
  
我：“ _我想知道你是否也能看到它，我想知道我们的星星是否一样。_ ”  
  
你：“ _我相信我们的星星有一些将会永远是一样的。_ ”*  
  
我想起那天晚上在小巷里的情景:我凝视星座的方式，我想到的最后一件事就是我所看到的一切：无助，绝望，躺在地上等死。结果我转过身来，看到你在那儿，我们终于在同一片星空下。这一次，拼图最终都对齐了。  
  
哦，天哪，这样不好，我要这个，我确实想。我知道。自从你回来以后，我一直在想‘我不能，’而现在更像是‘我必须。我们需要这么做。如果我们不这么做，我无法忍受这意味着什么。’我不知道情况可能是什么，我不知道这会导致什么结果。我知道我可能会后悔，这可能是个错误，一个巨大的错误，我这辈子他妈的最大的错误(我，犯了 _很多_ 错误)。但这似乎不重要了——现在不重要了，再也不重要了——因为我觉得我不能再想当然地认为，我们还有无限的时间在一起，我不能再和你分离了。我一遍又一遍地亲吻你，我所知道的是一种压倒一切的感觉：我希望你抱住我，拥有我;我希望看到你的脸贴在我的脸上;我希望感觉到你在我体内;我希望把我的腿缠绕在你的背上，呼喊出你的名字。在接下来的几个小时里，我想要你完全掌握我，我想让你这么做。  
  
我想让你知道，你回来的第一天，当我问你我们之间会发生什么的时候，你告诉我‘非同寻常的事’。此时此刻，今晚，此时此刻，这就是我非同寻常的事该发生的地方。过去无法改变，未来则不可知，所以活在当下吧。人生得意须尽欢，所以这就是我的。我突然觉得，如果我以前没准备好，现在我准备好了。

* * *

* * *

  
  
TBC  
  
作者的话：  
本周，我终于发现了原版对白的在线拍摄时间表，从而省去了在亚马逊网站上浏览的麻烦。有些舞台指导让我爆笑，因为它们直接来自这部gaygay的片段，比如:  
“汉尼拔将威尔放在沙发上。”  
“汉尼拔走了，回来的时候带着杯子里的水。他温柔地掐住威尔的嘴唇。”  
“威尔忍受汉尼拔触碰下的痛苦，亲密得惊人。”  
“[…]威尔这么做了。服从了汉尼拔的意愿。”  
这只是其中一集。啊哈哈。甚至舞台指导都把他们锁了（ship them）。如果他们失败了，那么演员/工作人员就会介入挽救局面:比如说，餐后酒那集，汉尼拔把威尔扛在肩上，但是他们都说“他妈的搞啥呢伙计”，然后拍了公主抱(可能之后还会互相击掌)。这就是为什么，用航海术语来说，hannigram被称为官逼同死的cp（The Ship That Sails Itself.）。  
  
译者注：  
1.四个老人：应该指的是博学者封面。  
2.一位绅士不会泄露隐私*：原文：a gentleman does not kiss and tell，我总觉得高中老师教过我但我忘了……啧。  
2.Loving someone liberates both the lover and the beloved.:应该出自美国诗人玛雅.安杰洛（Maya Angelou）。原句是Loving someone liberates the lover as well as the beloved. And that kind of love comes with age.（愛一個人可以解放愛人和被愛的人。這種愛隨著年齡的增長而增長。）  
3.黄金，乳香和末药:耶稣收到的三件圣物。黄金代表宝贵的信心，乳香代表虔诚的祈祷，末药代表受苦的心智。（虽然应该不用注释但还是忍不住多逼逼一下）  
3.我：“我想知道你是否也能看到它，我想知道我们的星星是否一样。”你：“我相信我们的星星有一些将会永远是一样的。”：Me: “I wondered if you could see it too; I wondered if our stars were the same.” You: “I believe some of our stars will always be the same.”原剧剧本中的台词，只不过电视版被删了ORZ，我没有读剧本，我不配做剧粉。MissD太太真的用心……永远的神！  
翻译逐渐开始放飞自我……唉，就，挺突然的。如果有不到位的地方请指出！！！！  
下章就上本垒啦！（苍蝇搓手.jpg）


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 29**

  
  
  
我不太确定你是如何察觉到我暗地里翻天覆地的变化的(不如说我从来就没有知道你是怎么做到的)，但很明显你 _已经_ 意识到了，因为你沉思地看着我，然后突然猛拉过我，一只手仍然抚摸着我的后脑勺——字面意思地把我抱在一臂之遥。你的眼睛眯得更厉害了。  
  
从窗外传来微弱的警笛声——扯着嗓子呼叫——当我不自觉地把头朝转向噪音时，你的眼睛根本没有移动。天知道你在想什么:我从来没真正像读懂别人那样读懂你;你能读懂我。但是寂静开始变得欲振乏力，很明显你在等待。你在等待，不是吗？你在等我说些什么，告诉你我的决定。我张开嘴，闭上，然后麻木地凝视，不知道该怎么办。我很不舒服地意识到我看起来有多糟糕:满脸通红，蓬头垢面，大睁着眼睛，头发乱七八糟，就像你用手指拨弄的一样。天啊，为什么我什么都没法说出来？我对自己感到一阵轻蔑，因为我无能到了绝望的地步，我无法以我想要的方式控制局面(因为如果我们的角色互换的话，你就会这样做)。我甚至不知道为什么。也许是因为你总是压我一头，或许是因为我不相信当我和你在一起时的自己，或者是因为我太想要你了，这吓坏了我。也许是因为一部分的我还是害怕你。也许这就是 _你_ ，你所有的凶猛，可怕和奇妙的一面。这不是 _我_ ，是 _你_ ……在终极的，毫无意义的陈词滥调的基础上，一个弄巧成拙的扭曲产物*[1]。哦，上帝啊。该死的。你看着我的时候，脸上带有同样的莫测。  
  
“你已经做出决定了，不是吗?”你终于说，当我明显痛苦地发现，我自己什么都做不到的时候，你微笑了。你总是这么一针见血。“但现在你做出决定了，你在 _丧失勇气。_ ”你的声音很有节制，很有控制力，几乎是一副临床的口气。如果是其他人，我会说你是在掩饰自己的感情。但你不是别人。你不需要这么做，对吧？你和其他人不一样。  
  
我只是从牙缝里吸气。“是的。”  
  
“你做出决定，还是你紧张了？或者两者都有？”  
  
我犹豫了，但没必要骗你，你马上就知道的。“两者。”我说。我很骄傲，我的声音听起来和你的一样稳定。就像变色龙一般：你不是唯一一个用假面的人。  
你把头往后仰以观察我，需要极大的意志力才不会在你的强烈凝视下畏缩。你的眼睛在灯光下熠熠生辉。  
  
“是的，你已经下定决心，”你停顿了一下说，“这样的承诺让你害怕。甚至让你感到震惊。”你轻轻地拉我的头，用手指拨弄我的头发。再用力一点就会疼痛的地步。“但你还是要这么做，不是吗？要么是你的反对还不够强烈，要么是你有足够的决心无视它们。”  
  
我看着你。像致以崇高的赞词一般崇拜你*【2】。你问这个干什么？你已经知道了。“是的。”我平静地说。  
  
你微笑的弧度扩大了一些，我不知道你是对我的回答感到高兴，还是感到好奇，或者只是感到好笑，可能三者都是。你把我的头往后拉了一点，只不过这次我退缩了，试图挣脱。  
  
“天啊，别这样，”我说“你弄疼我了。”即使在我说话的时候，我也做好了受苦的准备：当你不可避免地再次这样做的时候。但令我惊讶的是，你没有(但是你也没有放手……而我也不能让自己完全离开)。当你盯着我看的时候，你又沉默了一会儿，现在你的脸就像已经停止运作了（closed down），你的表情完全 _没有_ 表达出你的想法。真的很不可思议，你木无表情，面容像一片玻璃一样平静安详。我感觉就像盯着我的倒影。  
  
“你知道，我经常在我离开的时候想象你，”你最后说，“不管你以什么样的幌子出现，总有一种司空见惯的态度。”  
  
“是什么？”  
  
“你总是一副稳操胜券的样子，”你回答。“得意洋洋，欢欣鼓舞——并且对自己的极限毫不尊重。完全没有。”  
  
我也笑了，我控制不住自己。“是的，完全没有。”  
  
“我也尊重你的不尊重，”你轻声说。“一个人不应该让恐惧左右自己的选择。虽然你从来没有，不是吗？如果是那样的话，你现在就不会坐在这里了。”  
  
“我想是不会。”  
  
你当然会紧抓住这个不放。“那你为什么还在这里?”你问。“所有这些威胁和不确定性都浓缩进一个瞬间，危险以其最纯粹的形式出现……所以这一切到底有什么吸引力？”  
  
“因为这让我觉得自己活着。”天哪，这听起来太陈词滥调了。虽然我忍不住，但这是真的。我是如此陈词滥调和过度滥用（overused），即使那样，我的动机对我来说还是不完全合理。我补充道:“正如你总是喜欢提醒我的那样，我 _毫不尊重_ 自己的极限。”我把头转过来，最后试着松开你对我头发的禁锢，然后你倾斜自己的头，这样你就可以保持眼神交流;这个动作使你脸上的斑点变得轻盈，从而放大了所有尖锐的弧度。你看起来像是在发光，几乎灼伤了我的眼球，你就是一个发光体。是的，你是。你闪烁而光彩夺目，你是 _一切_ 。  
  
“那么告诉我，威尔，”你说：“你觉得你的不尊重会把你引向何方?”  
  
我又犹豫了，但答案太明显了，没有理由不承认。“引向你，我猜，”我简单地说。”它还能把我引向哪儿？”  
  
“是的，的确。”你回答。“也许这是另一个相互的结合;两个异教徒在一起。两个不尊重事物的因果顺序的人。毕竟，有些人会认为你是我最大的失误，但我还是来到这里了。”  
  
我想补充一点，就是你在这里我很高兴，除了你，不可能是别人;但这听起来太多愁善感了，我不能让自己这么做。相反，我向后靠，让我的头顶着你的手。我意识到我的眼睛是闭着的，虽然我不记得我闭上了。  
  
“恐惧不是停下并终止的理由，”你轻声说道。“而是一种遇到挫折时的灵感。”  
  
“我知道，”我的眼睛还是闭着的。“上帝，我 _知道_ 。”  
  
“很好，”然后你抓紧我的头发。“威尔.格雷厄姆，再次冲向极限。”  
  
“是的……再一次。并且永远和你一起。”(之后还有多少次?)我对这疯狂的一切微笑，最后睁开眼睛，把头向前仰，好看着你。你看起来还是那么平静，那么镇定:像液态金属一样光滑又无动于衷。这样很好，感觉脚踏实地。这让我有安全感。你将会，必须为我们俩掌控一切。  
  
“永远和我一起，”你重复，然后加上:“而我也永远和你一起。你准备好再次坠落了吗？”  
  
“是的，”我回答，平静但坚定。“当然。”这是真的，我确实是。天知道我何时何地会着陆。破裂，粉碎，残缺，面目全非，或者完全是另一种东西，欣喜，完整无缺，比以前的我更加完整。我不知道。更重要的是， _我不在乎_ 。  
  
“你是吗?”你问我，我意识到我大声说出了最后一部分。“你真的不在乎吗？一点都不?”你现在听上去是讽刺的，你在取笑我。操你的。  
  
“也许，”我说。“也许有一点。但还是不够。”我用挑衅的眼神看着你。你看起来被激起兴趣了，尽管这正如你所期待的那样:首先是认知，然后是怀疑。怀疑之后是愤怒。然后是接受。最终，变成了默认。  
  
“你事先就给你自己写好了剧本，是不是?”我发现自己说。“计划好你想要发生的事情，然后不断调整它，这样你就可以喂给（feed）我所有的线索。”  
  
“不。”  
  
“你当然是。你认为你很了解我，”我可以想象你这么做，事实上，这可能就是在那些日子里你一直在想的事情：你坐在椅子上，脸上带着该死的微笑。你认为你他妈的很聪明(当然这是谎话，因为你不需要认真去考虑它：你真的很聪明。我永远， _不会_ ，允许自己忘记这一点。）  
  
你盯着我看了几秒钟，没有回答，你的眼睛在我脸上来回扫着，让我感到深切地不安；我既喜欢又讨厌它。  
  
“我确实了解你。”你终于说了。“但是你，恰恰相反，并不完全了解你自己——这正是使你如此令人着迷的原因之一。是的，我知道你在想什么，是的，我以某种方式塑造了你的观点。但我 _从来_ 不知道你会怎么反应。如果我能准确预测你的话，我现在就不会在这里了。你也不会。”  
  
“是吗？那我会在哪里？”  
  
“你可能会死，”你直截了当地回答。“可能你永远不可能以你现在的方式，从我这里幸存。”  
  
我回头看着你，你的力量和生机，你保持自我的方式，每一个动作都潜藏着不言而喻的威胁。你总是那么自信。“这是个逻辑命题，莱克特医生。”我说，“虽然我了解了前因后果，但你还是算漏了某件事。”  
  
“是的，我算漏了什么？”  
  
“结果。”  
  
“那是?”  
  
我微微前倾，直视你的眼睛。“ _谁说你又能从我这里幸存？_ ”  
  
这次你真的笑了。“很好，威尔。”你说：“非常好，你在学习。”  
  
气氛现在开始变得紧张，感觉一颗火星就能点燃*[3]。我深吸了一口气，然后又是一阵沉默，我们看着对方，准备坠落。  
  
“ _Fortes fortuna adiuvat，_ ”你说。“幸运总是眷顾勇者。由此，有团结就有胜利。”  
  
我能听到我的脉搏在耳朵里跳动。 _是的，_ 我想。 _是的，是的，是的。_  
  
你慢慢地，故意把你的手从我的后脑勺上拿开，顺着我的脸颊和喉咙往下滑，然后抓住我衬衫的领子，这样你就可以把我拉向你，你的眼睛一直盯着我。你开始用另一只手弹开钮扣，但我在你完成之前就抓住你然后一起倒下，这样我就可以吻你了;我不能忍受中断联系，哪怕仅仅是我们需要脱掉衣服的时间。这个吻变得很粗暴，而且很快升温，一时间就像我们在互相争斗(在某种程度上我认为我们确实是这样):我把我的指甲挖进你的肩膀，试图抓住你的手腕，把我的腿缠绕在你的腿上;而你用牙齿划过我的喉咙，在我的皮肤撕咬并吮吸咬出来的瘀伤，把我压在你身下，拳头握紧我的头发，让我的头保持不动。我发出低沉的呻吟声，你把我压得更紧，用你的一只手抓住我的双手，把我的胳膊放在头上。我背对着你，试图挣脱，你用另一只手跟抵着我的腹股沟，直到我无助地倒吸一口气。我们不可能走到卧室，根本不可能。尽管在经历了这么多年的宏伟、疯狂和怪诞的巴洛克式的辉煌之后，我们终于要在一个闪烁的电加热器前，在一堆破烂的坐垫和休克毯上做这个了，这让我感觉有点超现实。事实是一切都发生得太快了，快得离谱——我知道是的——但我不能再等下去了。我们已经等得太久了。我们等了好几年了。我们从第一次见面就一直在等待。  
  
最后我们停下来吸气，我们俩都轻轻地喘着气，我张开唇凝视着你。你的脸离我只有几英寸，我想摸摸它——就像我会做的一样，我也已经和其他人做了。——但是我不能这么干。那种……姿势，感觉不太对，就像我不会爱抚野生动物一样。你的眼神太犀利了，让人不安。你太引人注目了，可怕而不可知。但我比任何人都更需要你。  
  
“求你了，”我轻声说。“ _求你_ 。我想……我想……”  
  
“你想要什么?”你慢条斯理地拖长音调，用你那烟雾缭绕的声音，听起来极具诱惑力:你.想.要.什.么。  
  
就在那一刻，我停了下来，即使我张开嘴想回答，因为我突然意识到，我完全 _不知道_ 该说什么。‘我想让你操我？’不，对你来说太粗俗了。‘做爱（Make love）’(尴尬);‘带我走（take me）’(让我听起来像是斯嘉丽·奥哈拉*[4]);‘性交（have sex）’(不，太生硬而且太正式了);‘上床’（shag me）( 王牌大贱谍*[5]，上帝啊)。“交媾（intercourse）”(哦，我的天， **不** ……就只是不)。最后我只能妥协于:“你。我想要 _你_ 。”  
  
你说:“你能拥有我，威尔，无论何时，只要你愿意。你所要做的只是开口。”  
  
我们互相凝视了几秒钟，然后你用一种异常温柔的方式亲吻我的额头—事实上它是如此温柔，让我立刻产生了怀疑—我躺在地上，盯着天花板，我的手臂在身后伸展，模糊地重复着 _‘哦，上帝，哦，该死，我在做什么？我他妈的在干什么？_ ’在我脑海中回荡。实际上，这是毫无意义的，只是修辞性质的质疑(只不过是表示象征性地反对)因为我很清楚自己在做什么。但即使知道这一点，我还是不会停止这么想。  
  
你再次靠近我，继续解开我的衬衫扣子，用你脸上另一种看不明白的表情盯着我，一时冲动(甚至没有完全打算这么做)，我抓住了你的手腕，因为我突然从“ _我_ 在做什么”跳到了“ _你_ 在做什么”，意识到还有一件事我需要了解。你停下来，看了我一眼，像往常一样镇定自若。  
  
”我……我想问你点事。”我说。  
  
“什么事？我在听。”你让自己的表情变成我私下里认为的“心理医生脸”。说实话，你真是个超级大混蛋（bullshitter）。  
  
我停下来，舔了舔嘴唇。哦，见鬼，这太难了。看在上帝的份上，为什么我现在要这么做，我有什么毛病？为什么我的时机总是这么荒谬？我应该早点说的。很久以前。甚至更久之前，或者之后（更久之后），当我可以更深思熟虑的时候。或者任何时候。真的，因为 _其他任何时间_ 都比我选择的时间好。我深吸一口气，你耐心地看著我，我终于在我们之间做了个手势。  
  
“你，”我说。“这个。你就像这样，”你对我扬起眉毛。我不禁觉得当我试图问你的时候你就已经完全弄明白了，但你还是要强迫我在整件事情上磕磕绊绊，只是为了表现得像个混蛋。  
  
“y-e-s?”你鼓励地说。  
  
”我怎么知道这不是演戏?”这些话一下子蹦了出来，好像在我改变主意，把它们吞回去之前就急于逃出嘴巴: _我怎么知道这不是演戏（HowdoIknowthisisntallanact）_ 。我又深吸了一口气。“你和阿兰娜不也是这样吗？就像这样?” _还有和上帝才知道的其他人，可能是半个巴尔的摩。_ “我怎么知道你不仅仅是……我怎么 _知道_ ？”即使我在问（还有畏缩），我也知道一个不可否认的悲惨事实，那就是，如果你现在转过身说‘好，行吧，你难住我了。我在强有力地操纵你（I’m massively manipulating you）——又一次。那又怎样？现在停止抱怨，脱掉衣服，然后乖乖躺好’(或者一个更有说服力的版本)，这仍然不足以让我离开。  
  
你仔细地看着我:你看起来没有生气，没有嘲笑，甚至没有防备，只是体贴，甚至有点好奇。“这不是演戏，威尔，”你最终说。  
  
“但我怎么 _知道_?”我的声音保持了合理的平静，但内心却有点绝望，天啊，我真是一团糟，我为什么甚至要在乎？在所有可能中，这本不该最重要的。  
  
你只是耸耸肩。“当然，我不能明确地证明这一点，你必须自己做决定。我建议你安慰自己，因为无论如何，短期结果都是一样的:你将能体验到 _相当多_ 的身体上的愉悦，以及知道自己有勇气坚持自己的信念所带来的满足感。”你给了我一个令人不安的微笑。“你应该更关心你自己的动机，而不是我的动机。经过多年对着虚空喊叫，你终于开始倾听自己的声音了——一说出口就否认这个信息，多少有些遗憾。”  
  
我一定看起来很不服气，因为你又把你的手轻轻地附在我的脸上，尽管我闭上眼睛，身子探进去，让我的脸颊放在你的手掌上。  
  
“威尔，”你平静地说，“我不是想欺骗你。”你停顿了一下，然后补充(不寻常的坦率):“这次不想。发生了这么多，还有什么意义?”  
  
 _根本不需要什么意义，_ 我想， _你不管怎样都会这么做，只是因为你可以。_ 但你是对的，你当然是，最终我需要自己做决定。事实上，在我问你之前，我就已经做出决定了。我知道你不会强迫我，我现在就可以离开。但我不会(我不能)，因为我太想要这个了。  
  
我让我的眼睛再次闭上，感到出乎意料的平静，因为最后一个疑问的核心已经被提出，审查，并最终被抛弃。你等着看我是否会再提出反对意见;当我默认时，你就再亲亲我的额头，继续脱掉我的衬衫。然后你脱掉我们两个的衣服，我就躺在那里，让你这么做。现在气氛又变了，变得柔和了，不再那么紧绷，我几乎是惊讶地意识到(为什么?)，现在疯狂的紧迫感已经缓解了，我实际上相当紧张。我为什么这么紧张？我在发抖，太尴尬了。“我不能停下打颤，”我说。  
  
“我不介意。事实上我觉得很可爱。一方面是恐惧，另一方面是欲望。快乐和痛苦，它们如此紧密地结合在一起。没有良知的快乐;没有法则的痛苦*【6】。你知道这两者，对吧？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
“但你还想知道更多？”  
  
“哦，上帝，是的。”  
  
“我也这么想，”你回答得很流畅。“过来吧。”你把我拉起来，让我转过身，我的背靠着你的胸膛，当我扭头时，你的手臂环绕着我，我就可以亲吻你了。你是如此的强壮，我知道即使我想(我不想)也没有办法获得自由，而且实际上被拥抱和控制有一种令人难以置信的安慰。我发现自己在你嘴里大口喘气—如果可以的话，我会把我的手放在你的手上，但是我不能移动我的手臂，因为你把它们压住了。你让我这样一直呆着，看我能忍受多久，把你的脸蹭到我的头发上，最终你把自己的一只胳膊移开，这样你的手就能往下伸了。你抚摸我的肋骨，我的臀骨，最后让你的手指滑过我腹部的伤疤，这让我尖叫，欲望和恐惧，奇怪而又令人兴奋的组合。然后你完全放开我，把我向前推，直到我四肢着地，一只手紧紧地放在我的脖子上，另一只手在我的背上来回抚摸。我很清楚自己有多顺从，而且除了你，我永远不会， _永远不会，_ 为了别人这样。  
  
“张开你的腿，威尔。”你轻轻地说。我服从的时候又发出一声呻吟，然后你把手掌放在我大腿内侧，把它们分得更开，然后弯下身来亲吻我的肩胛骨。“你是如此美丽，”你在我的肌肤上低语。“如果你现在能看到你自己就好了。”  
  
我不知道该说什么，所以最终我沉默以对，让我的头向前倾直到在我的手臂之间，因为感觉我的脖子承受不了太多的重量。我还在颤抖，你抚摸着我的胸膛，鼓励我放松，然后悠闲地开始亲吻我的脊柱，偶尔让你的牙齿擦过我的皮肤。你的呼吸异常温暖，几乎是潮湿的。天啊，这太强烈了。我希望你到了我的背后就停下来，但是你没有，继续往下走。不，你不会是……你是吗？你不会的。天啊，你他妈的就是。我发出无助的喘息声，当我感觉到你用双手把我打开，用你那低而淫荡的舌头滑过我的屁股，以一种令人难以置信的热情和绝望的方式，然后迅速切换到一系列缠绵的，舔舐的吻，让我颤抖，精神错乱，陷入 _完全的_ 疯狂。  
  
“ _哦，_ ”我用微弱的声音说“你不能这么做。”  
  
你暂时离开，亲吻我的大腿内侧。“尽情享受这个吧。我可以向你保证我很清醒。而我早就想这么对你了。”  
  
“哦，上帝，”我虚弱地说。现在你在慵懒的敲击和更精致的蓄意的的抽插之间交替，你的手在我的大腿上来回运动，迫使我的腿更加分开，然后收紧你的舌头，这样你就可以从紧绷的穴口插进去，直到我湿透，浑身湿透;这感觉如此羞耻，如此愉悦，几乎无法忍受的亲密，以至于我的双臂完全张开，最终我向前冲着坐垫呻吟你的名字。你再次拉开，压在我身上，亲吻我头发下面的脖颈，同时用右手向上伸出，这样你就可以在深入我体内之前，用手指慢慢地，一圈一圈地摩擦。我感觉如此的光滑和湿润，以至于它可以轻而易举地滑进去。  
  
“哦， _上帝，_ ”我再次说。  
  
“你喜欢吗？”  
  
“那是……那是……”然后你抚摸我的前列腺，我的大脑马上短路，立刻什么都说不出了。  
  
“我想你会的，只要你能克服最初的不安，”你再次卷曲你的手指，这一次我几乎尖叫，因为它感觉如此美好。“帮助你突破自己的界限，是一种难以置信的满足感。我 _极其_ 期待看我们究竟还能走多远。”  
  
“上帝，是的。求你， _求你了。_ 我希望你这么做。任何事，我不在乎。我太想要了。”  
  
“我知道。我也会的，”你又吻了我的肩胛骨，短暂地抽回你的手，这样你就可以弯下身去，从沙发旁边拿润滑油，我意识到，有点歇斯底里地，我其实不知道我同意的是什么，如果你还在用比喻，或者这次你是真的只是在谈论性。天晓得对你来说……也可能是，你还打算让我打破什么界限？也许你想蒙住我的眼睛，铐住我，伤害我。把我绑起来。掐我。打我。也许你想让其他人参与进来，让他们在你面前干我;你可能只是看着，不是自己参与，而是直接把我的反应放到一个合适的场景中，这样你就能替代控制整个事情( _为他跪下，威尔，张开双腿，让我们看看你有多享受_ )。问题是我可能会。如果你要我这么做，如果你要求……我可能会的。我陷入了一个越来越疯狂的设想，里面列出了你可能希望我做的所有事情(而我不得不努力拒绝)，几乎没有注意到你回来了，直到我感觉到你的腿紧贴着我的。哦天啊， _天啊。_ 我感到难以置信的兴奋:过度敏感，每根神经都在颤抖，几乎痛苦地意识到 _一切_ :我温暖潮湿的皮肤，寒冷的空气，我膝盖下的地毯粗糙的质地，我手下毛毯光滑的纤维。既让人欣喜若狂，又有点害怕。我听到你打开瓶盖，把润滑油倒在手上时，瓶盖发出尖锐的“咔嗒”声，然后你用两只手指在我体内抚摸，我无助地呻吟着:感觉如此美妙，如此强烈，如此具有侵略性，这简直太过了。  
  
“求你了，”我喘了口气。“你必须停下来。 _求你了_ ，停下，你会让我射的。”我听起来有点惊慌失措，一种是忧心如焚地想要，直到你进到我里面；一种是耻辱：如果我高潮得太快，我就会毁掉一切；但最重要的是一种像是恐惧的感觉，就像我完全失控了一样。我以为你会让我求你，或甚至强迫我高潮，就为了你他妈的能做到——但你没有。  
  
“没关系，威尔。”你只说。你用另一只手抚摸我的背部和肩膀，最后用你的手臂抱住我的胸腔，然后俯身用你的脸贴住我的头发。“放松。呼吸。就这样，很好。你做得很好。”  
  
“只是……”我拼命摇了摇头。“太强烈了。感觉很……”  
  
“我知道。”你回答。但你不知道。你怎么可能知道？我想告诉你，我不习惯这样，从来没有这样的感觉，我不知道该怎么处理，但我不能让自己振作，因为这样的承认太暴露了。你的手指还在我身体里，但是移动的非常缓慢和轻柔;足够使人愉悦但不会使人抓狂。  
  
“放松，”你又说了一遍，然后我不由自主地发出一声小小的呜咽声，把我的臀部推到你的手上。“很好。完美。让我帮你准备好。”  
  
“对不起，”我无助地喃喃自语。“我只是……这…… _啊_ ……感觉太好了。”  
  
“很快就会变得更好。”  
  
“哦，上帝，”我说，然后发出半个笑声，但很容易就变成一声呜咽。  
  
“慢慢来，威尔，”你回答。“完全不用着急。我们有足够的时间。”你又吻了我的脖子，然后又突然把我拉起来，我们都跪在地上，我的背靠着你的胸口-你显然知道和你的亲密接触能让我平静下来。你用一只有力的手臂抱住我的躯干，然后让我的头靠在你的肩膀上，用你的脸摩擦我的脸，同时用另一只手轻轻地把我打开。  
  
“感觉如何?”你问。  
  
“很好。 _哦。_ 真的很好。”  
  
“你真是太敏感了，不是吗？不够和太多只不过一线之隔。”  
  
“是的……我想是的。”我含糊地说。我已经把头转向你的肩膀后，这样我就能看到我身后的墙。我不能让自己承认这个，这种狂喜的反应很难说是典型的，唯一让我觉得这样的人就是你。这实在是太疯狂了，被另一个男人操的概念，即使(特别是)那个男人是你，应该看起来很奇怪和令人不安，甚至令人震惊。如果是别人，我早就吓坏并逃之夭夭了。尽管有些微弱，残余的焦虑，但我还是想要这个，我不知道怎么表达。  
  
“你觉得准备好了就告诉我，”你说。  
  
我什么时候准备好？永不……一直？我不知道。我把脸贴在你的脖子上，这样你的下巴就可以贴在我的头上。“现在，”我说“求你。我想让你来做这个。我想要这个。”  
  
你没有立刻回答，只是用同样缓慢，诱惑，折磨的方式抚摸我。我现在真的开始发抖了，我的肌肉痉挛，皮肤因为汗水变得越来越光滑，我需要这个——需要你——如此深切。  
  
“上帝，我们就直接做吧，”我说。“你还在等什么？”  
  
“你确定吗？”  
  
“ _是的_ 。天啊，你想要我求你吗？”  
  
“这次不行，”你回答。“将来你有足够的时间向我乞求你想要的东西。求我开始;求我停止。请求……恳求;但尽管如此，你总是如此目中无人，难以控制。你永远不会停止反抗我，是吗？”  
  
“是的，”你的手指几乎完全移开了，然后突然用一个很大的力量把它们推回去，让我呻吟，拱起身体靠在你的胸膛上。  
  
“很好。”你说“我很高兴听到这个。我不想你停止反抗。”  
  
“我不会，你知道我不会的。”我把手伸到身后，好把手指插进你的头发里，像你对我那样把你的头往后拉。你纵容了我，紧紧抓住我的胸口，直到我无法呼吸，然后突然扭过你的头，向前倾斜。  
  
“你破碎得如此美丽，不是吗?”你低语，直接钻进我的耳朵。“却从未真正碎裂崩溃（broken-spirited）。这两件事是不一样的。你知道吗？ _你_ 所有的这些碎片，但是你并不是真正地破碎了，光芒照亮了你的片断和裂缝，在你所有的伤口中光彩夺目。”  
  
“就像你一样。你比我还糟糕。”我在你身上扭动，弯过我的后背，用右手抓住你的脖子。  
  
“也许是，也许不是。”你说，“我们必须承认。没有人能完全像我一样，但公平来说，当然也没有人能像你一样。这就是为什么我不知道我在找你，直到我找到你为止。你也有同样的感觉，不是吗？只不过你花了更长的时间才承认。”  
  
哦操， _操，_ 你压根就不知道。我想让你知道，我想让你明白。在一种强烈的冲动下，我的身体猛地向前，然后又往后退，迫使你失去平衡，于是你向后倒下，把我一起拉下去。我猛地转过身，把一条腿放在你身上，跨在你胸前，然后身体前倾，双手握住你的喉咙。你只是微笑，好像我在亲吻你的手，而不是掐死你，我想，对你来说，这可能相当于前戏。我能感觉到在我的手指下，你的脉搏有多稳定规律，我想让它快。我想控制你的心跳，控制你。有段时间我们只是互相凝视，我想我这辈子从没这么兴奋过。  
  
“有意思，”你终于说：“告诉我，你敢走多远？”  
  
“你知道我会走多远。你比任何人都清楚。”  
  
“是的，但我希望你能更进一步。而且你会的，在时机终于成熟的时候。”你把你的手放在我的腰上，把你的手指挖进我的皮肤，直到疼痛让我呼吸困难。“你会享受每一秒，”你说。“我多么喜欢看你，一只猎鹰和我自己的猛禽。你知道最后你总会回到我身边的。每一次。”  
  
“是的，上帝。一直。”  
“一直。”你重复。你把肩膀向前提，毫不费力地把自己往上拉，同时承受我的重量，所以我不得不移动，直到我们面对面坐着，我的大腿支撑着你的两边。你抓住我的手，把它们从你脖子上拉开，然后把我的胳膊扭到背后，钉在那里。我向前倾，你却把我紧紧握住，你的脸离我只有几英寸。我想吻你，咬你，抚摸你—而我甚至都不知道—每次我靠近你，你都故意把头偏开。  
  
“我准备好了，”我对你发出嘘声。“我想要。我想要你。”  
  
“很好”你回答。“因为我打算让我拥有你。我们终于达成一致了。”这次你把舌头伸进我的嘴里，让我吻你，尽管你仍然把我的胳膊绑在我的背后;紧迫，激情，痛苦，疯狂——可怕又难以置信——同时发生。  
  
你最终抽身离开，我注意到，即使是你也开始看起来有点松弛(他妈的终于)。你把你的额头轻轻地贴在我的额头上，然后放开我的手，这样我就可以再次移动我的手臂。我的肩膀在尖叫，我确实扭伤了肌肉。不过我不在乎，疼痛感觉很正常，那 _应该_ 很疼。  
  
“为我爬上来，威尔，”你说，你的声音听起来低沉而紧张。“我想看到你的脸，我想让你能看到我。”  
  
“是的，”我说。“ _是的。_ ”  
  
你用胳膊抱住我的肩膀，把我向后放到地板上，然后改变主意，把我放到垫子上，让我的身体微微向上翘，把我的腿分开，然后跪在垫子中间。你低头看着我，悠哉悠哉地抚摸着自己的胸膛，用凝视的目光盯着我。我不知道你是在给我准备的机会，还是只是在折磨我，但不管怎样，我都不想再等下去了，突然用我的腿缠住你的背，然后用力拉，同时用手臂拉你向前，这样你就可以直接插进我的身体，慢慢地，平稳地移动。我如此圆滑和驯服，以至于最初的插入不舒服，但也不痛苦。事实上，这让我觉得有点不知羞耻，我可以毫无阻碍地带你进来。天啊， _操，_ 真他妈的好。我气喘吁吁地喊出你的名字，然后尽可能地把背拱起来，我的头从垫子上伸出去，抵在地上。  
  
“ _哦，_ ”我微弱地说。我听起来很震惊，好像不敢相信似的。“我能感觉到你。”  
  
“我也是。”你放低了呼吸。“你感觉如此完美，威尔。”  
  
你的手在我大腿上抚摸，给我一点时间来适应这种感觉，然后再开始移动你的臀部。一开始你慢慢地做，然后我再发出一个呻吟声，把自己推向你，你加速，逐渐形成一个更强烈更无情的节奏，用你的拇指抚摸那处紧绷湿滑，环绕你的老二的皮肤。  
我兴奋得几乎语无伦次地大叫起来，然后把头往地板上一靠。“我喜欢，哦，我喜欢，很好。感觉真好。我没想到…… _上帝啊。_ ”  
  
“就是这样。”你说，“我知道你会喜欢的。我美丽的男孩。”  
  
“我没想到……”我再次说。但即使我说了那些他们觉得不对的话——他们一定觉得——因为我一定知道那会是这种感觉：我们在一起会很好。我低头看着我们，我们的身体是如何连接在一起的，我对着你摇晃我的臀部，张开我的双腿，这样你就可以带走我。你，在我体内。  
  
“你这样美极了，”你温柔地说:“仿佛你是为我而生。”你把你的手放在我的老二下面，当你操我的时候推动我，感觉到我身体深处的颤抖，我能听到自己一遍又一遍地哭泣( _哦，哦_ )。我的腿在颤抖，你把它们举起来，我好把腿缠在你的背上。  
  
“你感觉难以置信，”我疯狂地把自己推向你，试图把你拉得尽可能深，你抓住我的腰，给我一些额外的支撑。“你在我体内感觉太好了。”  
  
“是的，”你说，“这个苍白，苗条，伤痕累累，无比珍贵的身体。看看你，多漂亮啊。”  
  
“一直都是你，”我听起来有点疯狂，我都不知道自己在说什么。“哦，上帝，一直都是你。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“一直……操，从来没有别人。”  
  
“我也是，威尔。”  
  
“没有办法，没有……”  
  
“你现在属于我，”你说。“如果有人胆敢碰你，我就杀了他们。”  
  
“哦，上帝……是的。”  
  
“我从未想过要放你走。”  
  
“从未。我知道，我现在知道了。”  
  
“从我第一眼看到你的那一刻起……”  
  
“求你了……是的。”  
  
“……我知道我永远不会放弃你。”  
  
“我知道， _我知道，_ 天啊。”我拱起我的背，你又抓住我的屁股，把我的腿向下推向我的胸膛，这样你就可以更深地插入我的身体，我的身体伸展开来，让你进入。这种感情，快乐，渴望，需求，实在是太多了。我们浪费了太多时间，我不知道我们还能活多久。因为没有人认为我们应该在一起，全世界都反对我们。因为整个世界都跟不上你。因为我跟不上你。因为人们希望我们的死，我们都想杀了对方。这些都不能改变这个事实，这是我一生中最完美的时刻之一，仅次于躺在后巷的地上，冰冷，恐惧，转过身去看见了你的脸。  
  
我没有动，也没有发出任何声音，但我仍然能感觉到眼泪从我的睫毛下渗出，沿着我的颧骨流到我的头发里。你马上就注意到了，问我怎么了，你是不是弄疼我了，我就不停地摇头，有点绝望地说“没什么， _没什么，_ 我很好。请不要停下来。”试图掩饰声音的低沉和破碎。哦，操，操，操这一切，真不敢相信，我在干什么？我是个成年人，赤身裸体躺在休克毯上哭泣。  
  
“威尔。”你只是说。你几乎入迷地看着我，伸手用拇指擦拭泪痕，但感谢上帝你决定仁慈一次，不要逼我解释。相反，你身体前倾，用舌头舔我发际线上残留的痕迹，我把自己贴在你身上，好像要把我的情绪，从身体里转移到你身上。我现在真的在颤抖，欲望的浪潮，比我以前所知道的更深更强烈，我能感觉到我的身体，在你周围缩紧。  
  
“我要射了，”我有点绝望地说，“我就要……我就要高潮了。”  
  
“我知道，我的爱，我能感觉到。慢慢地呼吸，这会使快乐更持久和强烈。没错。”你的手指滑过我的脸。“深呼吸……慢慢来，”你把你的手向下移动，这样你就可以握住我的手，把我们的手指连在一起。我凝视着你，崇拜和狂热。我无法应付那种激情，那种感觉是多么美好，无法抗拒，那么狂热地完美，而你却直视着我。  
  
“我相信我可以永远这样和你在一起，”你平静地说。你抓住我的另一只手，把它们举起来，这样它们就在我的脸的两边，紧紧地握在你的脸上。  
  
“我知道，”我断断续续地回答。“我知道， _我知道。_ ”  
  
你稍稍扭动你的臀部，我再次尖叫出声，拼命地把我的身体倾向你。我的肚子都湿透了，你放开我的手，这样你就可以伸手抚摸我的阴茎了，和你在我体内移动的节奏完美对应。  
  
“你就要射了，不是吗?”你说。“就在 _最_ 边缘处颤抖。我要你为我放手，让你自己感受一下。我想看看你。”  
  
“哦，上帝，是的，是的，哦， _上帝。_ ”  
  
“给我看看，”你说，  
  
我抬头看着你，我的眼睛睁得那么大，盯着你看，我的脸都绷紧了，但是我不能闭上眼睛，不能不看你。是 _你，都是为了你。一切，所有的一切，一直都是。_ 我不确定我是不是大声说出来了，但我知道你明白，我知道你能看出来。“ _哦,_ ”我说，我的声音听起来如此强烈，带着一种我完全没有意识到的原始的紧迫感。“哦， _上帝，_ 我要射了，我要高潮了。”  
  
“你是如此美丽，威尔。”你紧紧抓住我的手，然后以一个 _正确的_ 角度，用一个长长的，特别有力的动作插入我。你发出低沉的声音，深入喉咙，我知道你也会高潮，因为我，你才会有这样的感觉，是你，我，我们，哦， _上帝。_ 我一遍又一遍地喊叫，用四肢紧紧抓住你，把自己转向你，试图安然度过余韵。我能想到的就是 _‘我不会让你离开，我不会放你走。再也不会，永远也不会了’。_  
  
我们就躺在那里一会儿，你还压在我身上，我的胳膊和腿缠在你的背上，虽然你的体重开始疼痛，但我没有要求你动一动。我能感觉到你的心跳，从你压在我胸口的地方，我想知道你是否能感觉到我的。我不想动，不想让你放开我，我喘着粗气，把脸埋进你的脖子里。  
  
“那很好，”我在你的皮肤上轻声说。“感觉真好。”  
  
“是的。不可能是别的原因。就像他们说的，我们是天生一对。”  
  
我发出嗡嗡的声音表示同意，尽管你从我身上抽出时，它变成了哀鸣;你温柔地吻着我的额头，好像是同情的样子。天啊，我明天真的会感觉到的。事实上，现在一切都结束了，我敏锐地意识到各种各样的疼痛和全身的酸痛;我要腰酸背痛走个好几天(我不在乎)。  
  
“疼吗?”你说。  
  
“有点……不是很多……我很好。”我不指望你会关心这个，你当然不会。虽然你确实弯下腰，抚平我眼前潮湿的头发，然后温柔地，慢慢地吻我。  
  
“亲爱的威尔，”你说，“我想我永远不会忘记你现在的样子。”  
  
即使你已经做了所有的后续工作——而我实际上只是躺在地上哭泣——我听起来仍然像是刚跑完马拉松，而你几乎没有喘不过气。  
  
“平静。”你朝我微笑。“就好像你脑子里所有的声音都被关掉了。心满意足，宁静美丽。还有是我的。”  
  
“是的，”我平静地说。“我知道。”  
  
我没有明确指出我指的是哪一部分，你也没有要求我澄清，但我们都明白。我当然是你的。我一直都是，甚至在我想成为之前。你在我们身上盖了条毯子，然后把我拉近，让我靠在你胸前休息，我把头靠在你肩膀上，试图放慢我的呼吸，紧紧抓住你的手。我觉得有点模糊，影影绰绰，像做梦一样，就像透过烟熏的玻璃凝视，我对自己的感觉已经发生了改变，现在，我不想太仔细地检查。反正也没什么意义。我选择了这个。选择放弃，选择坚持。选择跳下来，选择让你把我拉上来——然后选择了所有的后果。这些都改变不了我想要你，需要你的事实，我他妈的什么都不在乎。我模糊地记得你第一次回来时的话: _也许你应该感到安慰，因为没有后果的选择根本就不是选择。_  
  
“你在想什么?”你最后还是说了。  
  
这不是一个无聊的，充满爱意的性交后请求( _‘告诉我你在想什么，宝贝!’_ )当然不是。你很感兴趣，你真的想知道。我几乎能感觉到你在挥舞心理手术刀，我不认为我能忍受，在你把我肢解之后这么快就被解构。我试图设计一个你会满意的诱饵陈述，但完全失败了，最后满足于一个半吊子的说法:“不多。没什么……我不知道。”哦该死，这又有什么关系？你为什么这么在乎？  
  
“我怀疑你不能完全相信你做了什么，”你干脆地回答。“你在试图消化它。”  
  
“一半一半吧，”我终于喃喃自语，一半对自己说。我把手伸到脸前，看着加热器发出的光线，在我的手指间闪烁。好吧，你说得对。我是说，我没想到会发生这种事。我不是故意的。还没有。没那么快。我轻轻叹了口气，离你更近了一点。  
  
“是什么让你改变了主意？”  
  
“因为我以为我们可能会在接下来的几天里死去，”我含糊地回答，我觉得我自己对于这样一个事实感到恐惧，因为我实际上是如此不得体和愚蠢地大声说出这样一句话，而且是如此直截了当，没有上下文。我无法让自己看着你，但你只会笑，和往常一样，你不会因为我可怕的尴尬而生气。你为什么不觉得被冒犯了？你真的应该感到被冒犯了。  
  
“永远这么乐观，威尔，”你宠爱又讽刺地回答。“我们不会死，至少在接下来的几天内不会，”你把一缕头发拢在我耳后。“如果我们会死，至少我们可以幸福地死去。”  
  
  
************  
  
  
在你叫醒我，让我上床睡觉之前，我在温暖的炉火中打了一会儿盹，你的胳膊搂着我。你用一只胳膊肘支撑着自己，我趴在胸口，把脸转过来，这样我就能看着你。我很清楚，我一点也不后悔，一点也不，除了我没有早点这么做。不可能是错的。不是的。当它感觉如此不可否认的正确的时候，它怎么可能是错的。  
你发现我一如既往地盯着你，对我微笑，一如既往地深思熟虑，警惕地注视着我，无所事事地用你的手指在我背后划着，仿佛你在雕刻一个图案。月亮非常明亮，给房间蒙上了一层诡异的光泽，让我们看起来像是我们自己的鬼魂。唯一的声音是偶尔有汽车扫过，还有雨夹雪拍打车窗的声音。太冷了，很快就要下雪了。  
  
“我现在看着你，”你最后说，“想到了一个特别的词汇。”  
  
“是什么？”  
  
“ _蛹。_ ”  
  
“什么？哦，是的……当然。你说的是蜕变，你是在等我破茧而出吗?”我微笑着回忆。“不是一个很微妙的比喻。”  
  
“不，也许不是，但是那样的话，你就不太适合讲细节了。尽管如此，你无疑比我回来后见过的你都要更平静。就像一个松开的线圈。一些紧张的能量已经消失了。”  
  
“是的。是的，我想是的。”  
  
“用什么代替呢？”  
  
“你得等着瞧。”我再次微笑，你只是点头回应，好像觉得我的模棱两可非常令人满意似的。  
  
有一阵子我们只是盯着对方，思虑着对方的表情，我们什么都没说。我想没有这个必要，真的没有。我们已经把一切都告诉对方了，基本上一句话也没说。还是……是吗？事实上，不，也许不是，不是所有的事情，我突然意识到，还有一件事我需要你知道。这是个冒险，但我还是要做。  
  
“你知道吗，你不在的时候，我和你说过话，”我平静地说。感觉像是在忏悔，没错。这也是一种宣誓。“我一直和你说话。在我心里大声说出来，你的声音比我的更真实。”  
  
你不马上回答，只是继续抚摸我的背。“我知道。”你最后说。“我知道你说了，威尔。我在听，用我自己的方式。我听到你了。”  
  
我们两个都没说什么，但是在没有说出口的情况下，我们彼此同意，保持尽可能的亲近(我的头靠在你的胸口，你的手臂环绕着我，我们的腿一起交缠)当我早上醒来，第一次，你仍然躺在我身边。  
  
————————————————————————————————  
TBC  
  
译者注：  
[1]在终极的，毫无意义的陈词滥调基础上，一个弄巧成拙的扭曲产物*：原文：a self-defeating twist on the ultimate, pointless cliché.总是翻译得怪怪的……语死早ORZ如果有更好的翻译请指正！）  
[2]像致以崇高的赞词一般崇拜你*：原文：Worship you.因为想到了同名的一首歌就即兴发挥了……仁者见仁8  
[3]气氛现在开始变得紧张，感觉一颗火星就能点燃（原文：The atmosphere is now so highly charged it feels flammable.求指正！）  
[4]斯嘉丽·奥哈拉*：长篇小说《飘》中的女主角。  
[5]王牌大贱谍*：1997年的一部美国喜剧电影，我完全不知道这个梗，sorry  
[6]没有良知的快乐;没有原则的痛苦*：原文：Pleasure without conscience; pain without principle.大概率出自圣雄甘地“毁灭人类的七件事”：1. 没有原则的政治；2.没有牺牲的崇拜；3. 没有人性的科学；4.没有道德的商业；5.没有是非的知识；6.没有良知的快乐；7.没有劳动的富裕。  
茶杯脑补多种play的那里我真的......又好笑（想象力也太丰富了点）又心疼......Hannigram锁死！钥匙吞了！  
妈的终于上了本垒……拔叔再不上我就怀疑你是不是真的需要性移植——（Business Card Warning）


End file.
